Being Controlled
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: ."Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you? Sequal to Being Haunted
1. The Hypnotic Truth And Torturing Lies

**_You asked for it so now you have it. A sequel to my other vampire knight story. In this one I will try and add more suspense. This will include more Yuki and Zero and less of the night class, read and you will realize why. Of course Aidou is the real main character and the main bady is Ryou. I kind of want a vote. Do you want Ryou and his passed to be a mystery or would you like someone somehow to explain about him further in the story?_**

**_Title: The Controlling  
Summery: '"Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you?  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_  
****_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: I Have two own characters, Aidou's little sister Erica is one of my own but she was in the first story and is not in any more, and dead now... Ryou is also one of my bad characters and all that, he is the main badie and evil dude in this so enjoy and please have fun reading! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hypnotic Truth And Torturing Lies**

It was clear to all of his subjects that Ryou, was not happy. He had spent years now learning all he could about any way to have the power of the temple after it had been destroyed, but there was no way possible on this Earth, he would never have the power. So, as annoyed as he was, he needed to come up with a new plan. After spending some time just watching Aidou, he went in search of people to help him and soon found loyal vampires that wanted to be his servants as much as they wanted to follow the purebloods, which in truth, he sort of was.

He had managed to get a few followers and even used one of the larger houses as a base while he did his research. All of which came up blank. Since days had passed Ryou's body was returning to its normal human state, like when it was before he used his powers. Dark Tanned skin with his red and yellow eyes that he had since birth. Tall bulky body with hairy arms and thick eyebrows usually hidden by his hair. Other than that he was relatively handsome and most of the women (and a few men) where jealous of his obsessiveness over Aidou.

"This is very annoying" Ryou growled to a man that lay on the floor in front of him. "You mean to tell me that there is no other way to take over the child's mind?"

"Well... Not unless the child is willing to give up his mind to you, and only then can you gain full control" the man whimpered as he kept his face on the steaming red carpet. He was one of the few men that Ryou had sent to get him information and had failed badly.

"How on Earth! Am I! Suppose! To get him! To give his mind! Willingly!" Ryou roared, standing up with out any warning and waving his hand.

The man in front of him was forced to stand against his will. Then he was thrown against the wall, lined with portraits of vampires, young and old, male and female, beautiful and hideous. The man cried out in pain and slipped to the floor, his body aching and most likely bruised. He sat up and rubbed his head then whimpered and bowed lowly to Ryou, apologising over and over again, only taking a breathe every now and then. The other vampires in the room had not lifted their heads which faced the ground, or removed their arms which crossed over their body and hands that lay on their shoulders. They did not get up from the single knee which they were resting upon. Well all but one.

"You are all useless!" Ryou snarled

"Sire" said a young man, he stood and looked up "I have a suggestion"

"Go on" Ryou sighed sitting down

"Why not in danger one of his family members or friends and then use that to make him surrender and give himself to you" the boy suggested quietly, he was nervous because it was the first time he had ever given an idea and didn't want to get in trouble.

"...Hm... It will have to do" Ryou growled but was cut off by laughter.

The one person was not crouched down, but leaning up against the side of the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, leaning back, her legs stuck out casually in front of her like a super model. She sure looked like a super model, she was deathly skinny, pale long stick legs with small feet hidden by black high heeled straps, the tip of the high heel however was a bright yellow like colour to match her strangely coloured yellow lashes. She wore one of the shortest mini skirts invented, if it was not so neat and perfect anyone would have said that the deep purple skirt had been cut, the top part of the skirt looking like a teal coloured belt. She also had on a dark pink tank top, with a large beautiful teal fake rose just above her right breast, which where twice the size of any normal girls breasts. She showed off a pierced belly button (A bloody red rose with dark green steam going through her pale skin) and the top of her chest. She had long skinny arms with sharp pointed nails that where painted bright lilac with emerald studs on each of the nails. She had a long pencil neck with pointed chin and face features. She had her bright fire red blood hair done up in a bun but then that slipped out and ran all the way down her back to behind her knees. Blazing green eyes and dark brown eye shadow and thick blood red lips. She had a dozen small hoops going up her ears. She had one major detail about her as well and that was the green dragon tattoo or birth mark (she doesn't tell people what, when they ask she smirks and walks away) that crawled up her neck and rounded on her left cheek.

Her laughter was high pitched and witch like, when she laughed, other people in the room cringed away from her, she rolled her head back and her hair almost touched the floor, she stood up straight and her hands fell by her side. She kept the laugh up for a while before standing straight again and running a hand over her hair, then grinning and tapping her nails against her teeth in a cat like fashion. She then strode forward until she was beside the boy who made the suggestion. She grabbed his cheeks and chin and squeezed tightly.

"Aw, that is so cute, the baby is trying to make up some ideas for the big kids" she said in a small baby like voice as she shook his head back and forth "That really is sweet... Pathetic as hell and makes me laugh like I just did... But sweet"

The boy blushed and slapped her hand away, he took a step back and looked at Ryou. Ryou motioned him with his hand and the boy returned to his original position. On his knee, arm across his chest, head low and eyes closed. Meanwhile the girl stepped forward up to Ryou, she was still smirking, leaning slightly to the side, her head titled and both hands on her waist as she stared up at him.

"You know that plan is pathetic right?" she giggled

"And I suppose..." Ryou growled standing and striding towards her "... That you have a better plan, my dear Vanessa" it was his turn to pinch her chin between his finger and his thumb, tilting her head up to look him directly in his demon like eyes.

"I do actually, my dear lord Ryou" she took both his hands and held them together, smiling sweetly, she then suddenly let go of his hands and spun around facing away from him as she spoke. When she walked she waved her hips back and forth, one hand reaching behind her back and stroking her long pony tail hair. "Oh my dear yes I do. What really stopped you from having that blonde boy last time Ryou? Now be honest"

"...I don't know! His sister! His friends and cousin!" Ryou shouted at her, getting very annoyed now

"Exactly!" Vanessa screamed and spun around, pointing a finger at him, as if accusing him of something "Exactly" she repeated only quieter "His friends and family helped save him! They helped stop you from having him! If they hadn't shown up then he would have belonged to you a very long time ago, so what do you do to get revenge on them and get your prize?" when he said nothing she slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes "You use his friends and family to get him for you! Take over their minds and use them! Dear lord and you are the bloody leader here, take them, one by one, and use them as your personal pawns"

A small smile spread across Ryou's face and he snickered and smirked darkly "Not bad... not bad at all"

"Oh yes it is" Vanessa smirked and pouted at him "It's very bad"

Then his chuckle ran out as he stood and pushed passed Vanessa and out of the doors. He had places to go and night class to see.

***VK*VK*VK***

"And as you can see..." the teacher went on, he was just doing so much talking that nearly every vampire in the classroom had zoned out. Even Dorm president Kaname was busy reading a book, they all knew this lecture, it was of the past of vampires and the purebloods which was taught almost every single month.

Kaname allowed his dark hair to fall lightly as he sat at the desk, book held in his hand. He wore the bright white uniform wonderfully and neatly over his slender perfect body. While Ruka sat at the desk beside him, her hands in her lap as she stared off into the moonlight, he pale skin and long hair perfectly done to make her beauty shine. Kain was at the table in front of her, he brushed a hand through his rough strawberryblonde hair while his dark eyes were on Aidou, his golden haired blue eyed cousin, with a troubles looking face. Whom hadn't had much sleep again in the past few nights. Aidou was drifting off to sleep in class once again. Rima, which ginger like hair done up in pony tails and Shiki, with dark hair left messy and unbrushed, where talking quietly to each other while Ichijo, blonde bright hair cheerfully sat on the window ledge, smiling at the others happily.

Suddenly the door opened and Seiren entered, she had spent little time in class since she was patrolling the class in order to help find Ryou. Her short silver hair bobbed as she walked over to Kaname, she sat down and looked at him, when she spoke it was quiet and quick, no human would be able to hear or follow her words but vampires where another matter.

"Ryou has been caught by the Grand Concille, they are exicuting him as we speak" Seiren said

"That is good to hear" Kaname nodded, his eyes looked over at Aidou. Aidou had moved his head to the side slightly but so he was not looking at them, just so he could hear them better. "With Ryou gone everything can go back to how it was"

This brought a small smile onto Aidou's lips and he relaxed visibly in his seat. Everyone had small smiles on their faces, after being so worried for so long they could relax and finally get over the horrible memory. Seiren nodded and sat up straight, she didn't seem comfortable but she didn't complain or make eye contact with anyone.

And the class went on. The lecture continued and soon the bell went, telling them it was time to get back before the day class came to have their own lessons. As everyone stood up, Kaname and Seiren left first followed by Shiki and Rima. Aidou, Kain and Ruka all walked at the back. Kain smiled and draped his arm over Aidou's shoulder giving him a half hug.

"So, now that is over with, you can stop waking me in the middle of the night" Kain smiled

"I hope so" Aidou smiled up at him "Maybe now everything can really just go back to normal"

"Yeah" Ruka nodded "And you can go back to the annoying hot head everyone hates" she joked

Aidou frowned at her but had a small smile on his lips. Things really could return back to normal for them now... Or that's what they thought anyway because as they made their way to the night class, Aidou was sure he heard a distinctive chuckle that sounded a lot like Ryou.

He looked back but the woods were dark and plain as ever, the sun just rising in the distance, its bright yellow and orange rays shinning down along the fields and shinning down on the school. Even if he was a vampire, he was relieved for the warm rays that filled his body. He smiled and stared off into where then Sun was rising for a second. Then he turned and jogged to catch up with the others.

That night (or should I say day) when they all went to their rooms for bed, nearly everyone was expecting a good night sleep, but for some strange reason a certain quiet night class girl was expecting something very different from peace tonight. As Kain went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, Aidou slipped from his school clothes and pulled on his night clothes. As he had already done his teeth and face he then slipped into his bed and lay there, staring at the white clean ceiling above him.

When Kain came back he switched off the light and climbed into his own bed not far of Aidou's. They both lay there for a little while when soon, one after the other, their eyes closed and they drifted off to deep sleeps.

The day class walked to their class as normal, chatting and laughing away, some thinking about the night class while others minds were on other normal things such as homework, friends, family and even teachers. They were just leaving their first class to have a break when it happened. The loudest, most terrifying scream they had heard ever in their lives.

Of course when they were close they could hear muffled screams coming from the night class, but never so clear, never so loud, and never so scared. Nearly all of them ran to the gates and looked around, the scream still ringing through the air. When finally, as quick as it started, everything was silent. The silence was almost as much torment as the screams. But soon Yuki appeared with Zero and made them all leave, she took one worried glance back at the night dorm but then followed the others.

However, back in the night class, no one was asleep any longer, in fact, all of them stood in the door way of a room and watched as Aidou howled into Kain's chest from the worst night mare yet. It was worse because not only did it look real, but it felt real as well, he felt as if Ryou really had ripped off the skin from his shoulder, he felt as if Erica had screamed in his ear and dug her nails into his neck. In her last breath, blaming Aidou and calling him a murderer before Ryou snapped her neck right in front of his eyes. Then how his family had shown up, all pulled and pushed at him, asking him why he would kill Erica like that, asking him what she had done to him... It just felt more real than any other dream he had, ever in his life, and this time the dream seemed to really get to him in a way he didnt even realize possible.

"What happened?" Ruka asked, she stood in the front of the others, staring at them, with a mixture of confusion and worry

Kain rubbed Aidou's back and looked up, he couldn't say anything at first and his mouth hung open, and then finally he sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he held Aidou "I don't know... Can someone get some water... Maybe a blanket?"

Ruka hurried off while Kaname stepped into the room and stared at them. He frowned as Aidou sobbed and shook into Kain's chest. It was so strange, he hoped that everything would be better now... But instead it seemed even worse. It was just so strange, he sighed and looked around, telling everyone else to get back to bed and try and get some sleep. As they left he went and sat the other side of Aidou. He reached over and gently patted Aidou's back.

Ruka took a very long time to come back, Aidou had stopped crying and shaking and instead was curled into a ball, still leaning against Kain, sniffing and coughing, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. When she did come back, she was no longer worried, she smiled and held a damp blanket with warm water. Kain frowned and said it was OK, they didn't need it any more and instead he pulled his own covers around Aidou and held him while he sat there, staring off into space, biting the tip of his right thumb. Kaname frowned as Ruka smiled at him, he didn't understand why she was smiling. He stood and asked to speak to her in private, she nodded and followed him from the room leaving Aidou to calm down with Kain.

"Ruka?" Kaname asked quietly when they were alone in the main room "Are you alright?"

"I am fine" she smiled at him "Why do you ask?"

"You seem different in some way" Kaname said carefully, raising an eyebrow. He was not sure what was going on, and although he wasn't a genious like Aidou, he definatly wasnt stupid

"Oh really?" Came a dark voice behind him

Meanwhile back with Aidou and Kain, Kain managed to calm Aidou down enough for him to try and get back to sleep but decided to stay awake and watch over him while he slept just in case, almost like a guardian. Now he knew it wasn't going to be as nice and peaceful as he had hoped it would be. He felt responsable for Aidou.

He always had, mainly because when they had headed off, Aidou's father, whom had been very worried over his son, had taken Kain aside and almost begged that Kain look after Aidou and keep him safe. When Kain promised he had then taken it as a very serious promise and was doing the best to look after Aidou as if he was a child and he was the parent. Kain always helped Aidou, ever since that moment, but even when they were kids, he had always helped him.

He wished he could do something to help him now but... what?

***VK*VK*VK***

The next few days didn't just drag by, time held still. If anything, since the news of Ryou's death, Aidou's nightmares seemed to have gotten worse, he woke screaming loudly and sobbing madly for hours, minimum. Kain was trying to help but his mind kept wandering off to the others. Ruka was constantly beaming madly at everyone, happy as she could be. Seiren was plain and emotionless, he couldn't judge this because this was how she normally was. Shiki and Rima had stopped being distant from the others now and where constantly talking with Ruka and Kaname. Ichijo was playing it cool and was no where near as chatty as he used to be while finally Kaname was being strange, he was fussing over keeping Aidou happy and safe. After certain nightmares he sent the others to class while he stayed and looked after Aidou. At first Aidou did appreciate this, but after a while it scared him, because Kaname didn't act like this, and that meant something was wrong.

But when he spoke to Kain about it, Kain said it was the nightmares talking or his imagination and he should be happy that so many of his friends want to help him. This set up an argument and they both began to fight until things got worse and Aidou punched Kain in the mouth. Later on in the night, Kain forgave Aidou so that he could hold him when he woke from a nightmare and cried. After that it was back to normal for the cousins, but not for everyone else.

"Kaname" Yuki said as he passed, he hadn't noticed her in weeks "Is something wrong?"

Kaname gave her a short nod before walking on making Yuuki scowl after him. Zero smirked as he kept the day class girls back. The only two that were acting normal where Kain and Aidou. Yuki didn't want to disturb Aidou so instead she spoke to Kain when she finally got him on his own.

"Kain, um, is something... wrong with everyone else?" she asked

"What makes you say that?" Kain asked, he felt something was wrong as well but he didn't want to say anything in case it was just paranoia.

"Kaname hasn't spoken to me in weeks, when I asked how he was he looked at me like he didn't know me and just nodded, then went off, that isn't like him, and I have seen how the others have been acting as well, it isn't normal!" Yuuki gasped

"I see" Kain frowned slightly then gave a small smile "Do not worry Yuuki, I will speak with them and find out what is going on"

"Thank you" Yuuki bowed and hurried off to patrol the classes

Sighing, Kain ran a hand through his hand and placed his hand on his waist. He was thinking of what to say to them now when he heard a rustle behind him, he spun around and scowled but there was nothing there. He sighed and covered his eyes, moaning, he was losing his mind. He turned around to go back to the night class when he heard another rustle and snap. He spun around in time for someone to grab him and cover his eyes and mouth. He yelled and struggled but they where strong.

"Shh" someone whispered, he could not make out whose voice it actually was but it definatly was familair "Wont hurt a bit"

He felt someone take his hand and squeeze it to the point of pain, then something burned... And his mind went blank.

***VK*VK*VK***

The next night as everyone woke up, earlier than usual because of the screams coming from Aidou. They all got ready and headed down, preparing for class. Aidou sat up in bed sobbing while Kain went over and held him, whispering to him and rubbing his back. It was kind of peacful, sometimes Aidou wished he could stay like that forever but he knew it couldn't last. And soon it ended just like he knew it would, with Kaname walking into the room and staring at them.

Kain went over and sat in front of him, he reached over and brushed some hair from his forehead.

"You can stay in bed today" Kain pressed and pushed Aidou back down

"But I want to go to class. And why are you all spoiling me so much? Is it cause you feel sorry for me? I don't need pity!" Aidou snapped

"Clam down Hanabusa" said Kaname as he stepped in, he walked over and sat on the bed beside Aidou smiling "No one if pitying you, we just want to help. Really. Stay. Sleep, I will even stay with you"

"I don't! I mean..." Aidou stared at them and scowled "What is going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Kaname smiled

"You're acting so weird!" Aidou snapped and jumped up from the bed shoving Kain away with all his might. He made for the door when Kaname grabbed him and pulled him back towards the bed again

"Hanabusa! We are not longer asking! You're staying" Kaname said

Aidou stared at them, scowling, this wasn't right. He was forced to lay down, Kain pulled the covers up and over him and Kain stroked his blonde hair, smiling, before he left with the other night class students. Kaname sat down and reached over, neither seemed to notice that Aidou was scowling angrily at them. He stroked Aidou's hair and then ran down across his cheek and down his chin, down his neck and began to gently tap his neck

"what is going on?" Aidou begged

"You shouldnt beg" Kaname chuckled and continued to tap his throat

"Kaname-" Aidou began again

"Shhh" he whispered "You should sleep. You need it. You need to be nice and ready in a few days"

"Few days? Whats happening in a few days?" Aidou began to sit up but Kaname pushed him back down again

"No... Sleep. He will tell you tomorrow" Kaname promised

"..." Before Aidou could say anything, his eyes grew heavy and his mind began to shut down. He gave into Kaname and lay back down once more yawning loudly, then sighed and shut his eyes completely, after a few minutes his mind shut down and he drifted off into a night mare filled sleep, only to be awoken, to find Kaname, who wouldnt leave his side for the whole time he slept..

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Like before I need at least one review from someone letting me know they like it and they want to hear more._**

**_Also I just wanted to let you guys know how I came up with this story. When I really like a story I will come up with different stories in my head and if I really like them then I will put them on here. You should have seen some of the ideas for this story. Like:  
-Erica wanting to kill Aidou so they could be together again  
-Erica wanting to kill Aidou because she hated him  
-Ryou keeping Erica alive and she joining him  
-Ryou actually being another part of Aidou  
And more!  
Sometimes I even thought of making it angsty, but I decided on the story line you have all read and I am pretty proud of it. Keep reading and review please!_**


	2. Confusing And Undestanding

**_Thank You for the review. I do hope that you like this story as much as the last, please keep reviewing and enjoy._**

* * *

**_Title: The Controlling  
Summery: '"Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you?  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_****  
_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: I Have an two own characters, Aidou's little sister Erica is one of my own and no use to anyone but Ryou is also one of my bad characters and I have had a few questions through email so if anyone wants to use Ryou in one of their own stories, I am giving permission, as long as you tell people that I am the one who created him and lemme read them_ :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confusing And Understanding**

When Aidou woke, for he had slept the whole night, the memory of the nightmare was still thick in his mind, once again it was of Ryou and of his obsession with him.

_As Aidou walked down his home, he made his way to Erica's room, for some reason he had the feeling that Erica was waiting for him, even though she hadn't spoken to him all day. As he walked, he could have sworn that the pictures hanging on the wall were watching him. But when he looked, they were all looking ahead like normal._

_When he made it to the room he went in, he remembered the room exactly. In the dead middle of the bright pink carpet with golden string colouring it with decorative circles, loops, shapes and lines, was the double bed, it was large and princess like with light purple covers with golden flowers and a matching pillow. Silk pink curtains surrounding the bed that covered most of it. In one corner of the room, was a bookcase that covered the entire wall with colourful books lay out on an oak shelf._ _Right beside the shelf was a pair of glass doors that led out to the small semi circular balcony. Opposite this was a large desk, in the middle of it was a mirror big enough for three adults, it also had her diary opened with a tray full of rainbow pens and pencils, it also was pink with draws either side. Beside the door he had just come in was a wardrobe with a large golden heart on it, surrounded by white pearls, in the middle it read "Erica Of The Angel's". It was one of the most beautiful rooms in the house._

_At least that is what Aidou always thought. Anyway, he took off his shoes, since Erica always screamed if he left dirt through her room, and set them down in the hall. Then he made his way to the bed, the curtains were pulled all the way around but beyond them he saw a small shape that was obviously Erica, curled up, sitting, facing the window._

_"Erica" Aidou called as one of his hands reached forward and grabbed the curtain, pulling them open swiftly._

_He froze, Erica didn't sit on the bed, like she normally would have. Instead, sat Aidou, only he was young, very young, he was probably about five if not younger, as he sat on the bed. In his lap sat something small, Aidou was stroking it gently. As the older Aidou moved around and pulled the curtain with he saw, to his horror, it was Erica's severed head in his young lap._

_Older Aidou was frozen as he stared at himself, he wanted to yell but his throat was too tight with fear. Then to make things worse, Ryou appeared behind the young him, he reached over and stroked the back of young Aidou's neck. He did nothing to stop him, in fact young-Aidou seemed to enjoy it, he shut his eyes and leaned his head back._

_Old-Aidou shouted at him, but he couldn't seem to hear his words. He watched as Ryou shoved Erica's head across the room and stroked Young-Aidou's cheeks, then he leaned down and placed his lips over the young boys ear, whispering quietly in his ear. Old-Aidou shouted and charged at him, but before he made contact he felt a hard pain in his chest that hurt badly._

_He fell to one knee and looked up, Ryou held Young-Aidou's face between his hands and stared at him with bright, glowing eyes. Young-Aidou began to lean back, and all Old-Aidou could do was watch when he felt another sharp intense pain, this time in his side. He looked down but there was nothing there. When he looked up again the Young-Aidou was laying down, staring at the ceiling, with Ryou stroking his face and neck. Ryou leaned down to the younger boy, grinning savagely, he sunk his fangs into his neck. _

_Erica's head sat where it had been tossed, then it began to rock back and forth, its lips moving as it began to sing I high pitches song, often used in horror movies for death scenes. Young-Aidou began to cry and whimper, then Old-Aidou realized he was whimpering and crying along with his younger self._

_Then they were both gone, the room began to grow dark, very dark until it was pitch black and he couldnt even see his own hands. Aidou stayed where he was, on his knee, shaking and breathing hard, looking around the dark with confusion. Gulping, he stood up and began to walk forward, arms stretched out, feeling for the bed that was once there._

_Instead he found something slightly soft and large. Aidou blinked and ran his hand along, then froze, he realized what it was, it was a man's bare chest. Before he could pull away, large hands grabbed his wrists and pulled him to him. Ryou smirked and leaned down, licking Aidou's neck seconds before sinking his fangs deep into his pale flesh._

_"No!" Aidou gasped and his knees gave way and he was caught before he hit the ground, Ryou pulled back and licked his lips, grinning._

_"Shh Aidou, it's OK, you belong to me now" Ryou growled, grinning down at the boy, his face beginning to light up. Both their bodies where now in the light but all around him was still black. His eyes began to glow again and he smirked._

_There was a low growling coming from behind him. Just then the small hell hound that Aidou had often seen walked out and around Ryou, snarling and drool slipping down through his sharp red teeth, mixing with the fur on his chin. It made Aidou feel sick just looking at the hound. Then he looked back up to Ryou as he felt him lean down and lick some blood from his neck._

_Aidou felt tears run down his cheeks as Ryou bit him again, this time closer to his jaw. He gasped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head..._

That was when he woke. He was sweating and gasping, choking as he fell back onto the bed. That's when the tears fell and it took him a very long time before he managed to calm down. After he was calm he sat up and looked around the room.

It was day time but Kain was not in bed, he wasn't even in the room. Kaname wasn't there either, it was strange and Aidou felt unnerved by this and climbed out of his bed, making his way out of the room. When he opened the door he heard whispers. Quickening his pace Aidou hurried over to the stairs and knelt down. Everyone was down there sitting in a circle, strangely holding hands and mumbling something, in the center was a small fire.

"What the..." Aidou whispered

Then suddenly Kaname stood up and looked up at Aidou he smiled at him calmly. Not like his normal angry self if he saw Aidou spying on him. Instead he made his way over calmly and almost happily. The others didn't smile or frown, expressionless as they stared at him.

"Hanabusa, you should be in bed" Kaname said

"I slept all night" Aidou whispered

"Doesn't mean you have had enough, come on, I will stay with you if you can not sleep" Kaname smiled at him

"I am wide awake" Aidou pushed then looked down "What are you all doing down there?"

"Nothing Hanabusa, sleep" Kaname began to push him away

"Kaname, please, stop it, you are acting strange, please" Aidou gasped

"After you have rested, then you can-" Kaname was cut off

"Stop it!" Aidou shouted making them all look at him "Just stop it!"

Kaname reached over and lay a hand on his shoulder "Hanabusa..."

"I said stop it!" Aidou screamed and ran down the stairs.

He ignored the others and raced towards the door, flying through them with ease. He raced down the steps and down the path, ignoring the fact that day class where out there, Aidou leap the wall. He landed hard on his feet and raced off to the trees and the main gate. Within seconds he had raced out of the school and began to walk down the path to the market.

He spent a few hours wandering around the shops, not going in any real direction. He felt ill, he knew something was very wrong with the others but he didn't know what. He wished they would just go back to normal already. But he knew the minute that he saw Ryou in real life, the minute he saw him out of his nightmares, that nothing was going to be normal again... Or at least for a very long time.

He finally went into one of the smallest cafes he could find, near the end of the street, with a large cup of tea moduel on the top of it. It looked quite cosy and nice, so he stepped inside but stopped right in the door way when he saw Yuki and Zero eating in one of the small booths and he immediately regretted coming in.

Before he could turn around Zero, whom had looked around when he felt a breeze from the door opening, had jumped from his seat, jumped over, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to their booth. Aidou yelped and fell hard on his behind on the smooth red velvet cushions with the large white table in front of him and Yuki sitting opposite, she looked slightly bemused at Aidou. Zero hadn't removed his hand from his shoulder in case Aidou tried to run.

"What are you doing here?" Zero growled, he had always had a slight dislike for Aidou. Not as much as Kaname, but still a lot. The way he flirted with human girls, the way he tried to drink from Yuuki, and the way he acted whenever he was rude to Kaname.

"What? I ain't allowed out?" Aidou snapped, clearly not in the mood.

"Not during the day, we can't trust your kind now can we" Zero glared

"Or _your _kind, since they are more dangerous" Aidou smirked to himself

Zero growled and gripped Aidou's shoulder painfully, making him gasped and cringed away from his grip. Yuki held up her hands and spoke quickly "Zero! Stop! It's OK, calm down" she waited until she saw that Zero was calm before speaking to Aidou "Please tell us what you are doing"

"I dont have to explain myself to you" Aidou spat at her

"Well, it is either that or we tell Kaname what you have been up to" Yuki tried, slightly smug.

This got to Aidou and he shrugged staring at the table, suddenly looking very miserable "Go ahead, he hasn't been the same in ages"

"What do you mean?" Yuki blinked, shocked by the sudden change of him.

"None of them have been the same for a while, they have all been acting really weird, I couldn't take it so I left" Aidou glared at the table and shook angrily. Why did they have to act so weird, he was already stressed from the nightmares and now he had to deal with this too... It wasn't fair!

"I have kind of noticed that as well" Yuki whispered "With Kaname"

Zero stared at them, Yuki's face dropped and she sadly looked at her hands that sat in her lap. Aidou's fist shaking on the table as he glared at the patterns lain out on the white surface of the table. It was strange because Zero himself had noticed that Ruka no longer glared or hissed at him if he insulted the night class in front of her, in fact one time he was sure that she had smiled at him.

"Maybe we should talk with them?" Yuki suggested

"No good" Aidou sighed "They won't listen to anyone"

"Well we cant just sit around if something is going on" Zero snapped at him, he still hadn't taken his hand off his shoulder

"I know that!" Aidou shouted, drawing attention "They're my friends don't forget!"

"I don't really care" Zero rolled his eyes

"Guys cut it out!" Yuki sighed

"And get your hand off of me already!" Aidou snapped, ignoring her

"Listen up Aidou-" Zero began

"Zero! Please! Just let him go now! We know what is wrong and we are all talking you don't need to hold him like that" Yuki begged, when Zero didn't remove his hand, she tried another approach "Well OK, but don't blame me if people see your hand and get the wrong idea"

Zero's eyes widened and so did Aidou's. He pulled his hand away quickly and moved around around so we was beside Yuki, glaring at Aidou. Aidou wiped his shoulder in disgust and glared right back. Yuki shrank down feeling like the piggy in the middle of two savage wolves ready to tear each other, and her, apart.

The long horribly loud silence was broken by Zero, who grew frustratedand asked "So what are we going to do?" Aidou noticed he pointed the question directly are Yuki.

"I guess we will have to go to the Chairman" Yuki suggested

Aidou snorted and rolled his eyes "Yeah, cause a lot of good that will do us, now wont it"

"What is that suppose to me?" Zero frowned and looked at him, hatred returning

"I don't need to go to some weird-o for help" Aidou stood "Beside, they are my friends and I want to handle this on my own. I don't. nor need, either of your help, _thank you_"

"You can't do that" Yuki stood herself, Zero remained sat, glaring.

"Yes I can" Aidou said and strode from the cafe.

He ignored Yuki calling after him and Zero trying to stand and get around out of the booth to catch him and made his way back down the market again. As he left he began to run at full speed to get away from Zero who, no doubt, would come after him, and made his way back to the classes again. He went through the gates and around the trees to avoid day class, he wasn't in the mood for them today. He went back to the night dorm and climbed over the wall.

No one was around, he sighed, feeling a sudden wave of loneliness as went to the doors, but at the same time wishing they were all asleep. Unfortunately he got something a lot worse. As he made his way there he heard a strange voice, stopping and instead going to one of the windows, Aidou peaked through a split in the curtains.

In horror, he saw the others all in a circle again, bowing. But they were not bowing to Kaname, in fact Kaname was one of the people bowing. They were bowing to Ryou! He gasped and stared, what where they doing, why where they doing that? He took a step back, spun around and ran. Aidou didnt get far.

Ryou must have saw him because suddenly Kain and Kaname were there, at the large wall surrounding the night dorm, they grabbed his arms and told him to calm down. He struggled against them and ignored their words.

"Let go!" Aidou screamed

"Calm down Hanabusa, its OK" Kain said, grabbing him tightly, more tight than Kain normally would have.

"Leave! Me! Alone!"

"No!" they snapped and their smiles vanished

They both gripped his arms tightly and began to drag him back. He shouts and fights but it is useless. Kaname was much stronger than he was since he was a pure blood and Kain was just all out bigger and stronger. He looked up when he saw Ryou, standing in the doorway, the other behind him on their knees. Ryou was smirking at Aidou and had a happy look in his eye, one that disturbed him greatly.

"No" Aidou whispered he looked at Kaname, he didn't understand what Kaname was doing or why he was doing it, same for Kain. "Kain please" Aidou sobbed, hoping his cousin would help him "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.

"Welcome home Hanabusa" Ryou smiled and reached over. He gripped Aidou's chin and forced him to look up, smirking as he began to stroke his throat "And this time, you are not going to leave again"

Aidou's eyes widened in fear and shock, he stared up at Ryou and his legs began to shake, he felt like he was going to collapse, his head pounded and he felt tears build up in his eyes before dribbelingdown his cheeks. His stomach was tight and hard, suddenly everything felt heavy and he bit into his lips until they bleed which was a bad idea because Ryou took this as an invitation to leaned down, wipe the blood on to his finger and lick it clean.

"God no" Aidou whispered as he stared up at him

***VK*VK*VK***

Yuki and Zero where still running around the town, hoping Aidou was still in the market so that maybe they could convince him to go to the head master. But they couldn't find him anywhere, after a while, when the sun began to set, they had to give in and say that he had gone back to the night dorm.

As they made their way down back to the moon dorm, they saw many of the day class where going to wait for them. Yuki sighed and they began to walk over to keep them calm, when suddenly Kaname appeared he walked over and looked at Yuuki, he didn't smile or even change expression as he reached them, instead he rose a hand and nodded towards them.

"Sorry, the night class will not be attending lesson today" he said strictly

"Huh? What? But why?" Yuki asked

"Our reasons are our own" Kaname said and turned away, some girls had heard the bad news and soon it had spread, half of them where now crying.

"Hay! Kuran!" Zero snapped and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back

Kaname spun around and kicked Zero hard in the stomach. Zero flew and hit a tree with a loud crack. Everyone gasped and stared at Kaname in shock. Yuki gasped as well and ran to help Zero while Kaname moved around once again and left, entering through the gates and back to the night dorm.

Suddenly all the day class where screaming at the same time, Yuki stood and tried to calm them. When she failed she went back to Zero and pulled him up, one arm over her shoulder, pulling him along. She ignored the crowd when she saw some teachers coming to see where everyone was.

She took him to the medical room and lay him down on the soft white sheets. Yuki stared at him for a second before hurrying to inform the headmaster that something was very wrong.

Why did Kaname attack Zero just for touching him?

Why did Kaname not even bother to explain?

What was going on in the night dorm right now?

Was Kaname mad at her?

What was happening to Aidou?

Yuki stopped dead and froze. Aidou! He should be in the night dorm unless he went for a wander, what if he was in trouble? She realized that she had to make sure, and instead of going to the headmaster, Yuki ran back to the night dorm.

She ran down the hall, pushing students to the side, not caring about the yells and shouts she got from them. She ran down and out the large doors, throwing them open with all her power before leaping the stone steps. She ran down the stone path and cut across fields, her feet began to hurt as the collided furiously against the ground. She ran down towards the large wall that separated the two classes. With a quick dive through the gates and down the path, Yuki made her way up to the large doors of the night dorm.

"Open up!" she cried "Kaname open the door! Aidou! Aidou are you OK?!"

When she received no answer she spun around and hurried over to one of the many glass windows, but when she stuck her head in she saw all the curtains had been drawn. She ran around the whole building before climbing up and onto the wall, then using her rode to jump and swing around onto one of the closer balcony's.

When she landed on the edge she jumped down and went to the door. As he hands grabbed the handles, she pulled and tugged but the door didn't budge. She began to thump the glass but once again it didn't work. She stood on the side and grabbed the wall, slowly making her way around the building to the next window.

Every window was the same, locked and stuck tight. She climbed up and onto the roof and looked around, frowning. This was getting very strange, she went to the corner of the roof and frowned, finally she gave in, she climbed back down onto a balcony and brought out her rode, with all her power she brought it back and down onto the glass with a loud smash.

Yuki quickly jumped inside, being as careful as she could not to cut any part of her body, who knows what her blood could do inside here. She looked around, she was in Ruka's room. The blanket and bed was a dark purple colour and the walls where lilac to match the flooring. There was not as much furniture about, except the usual bed and drawers with a desk and cupboard.

It was empty and had a strange chill all around, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to try and stray warm, moving her hands up and down her arms. She began to walk slowly to the door, reaching for the ice cold handle and twisting sharply. Jerking the door open and stepping into the hall she realized it was even colder out there.

Shaking and shivering she made her way down the hall and to the stairs, but she couldn't see anybody anywhere. It was so strange, she blinked and walked along quietly looking in each of the rooms, but once again she couldn't find anyone.

As she began to worry she moved quickly, also hoping to warm herself up. Finally she reached Kaname's room and looked in, there sat Ichijo, he was staring out of the window, sitting in Kaname's chair, his eyes distant and empty as he stared off. Yuki didn't know what to do so she rose her knuckles and knocked onto the door even though it was already open.

Life shot into his eyes, but it was cold life, not like the normal happy simple life that Ichijo normally had and it fightened her. He stood and the chair fell back, he strode around and made his way towards her, he only just stopped in front of her.

"Ichijo... Where is everyone?" Yuki tried to keep her voice calm but she was shaking and breathing roughly

"Out" Ichijo said

"Oh well were?" she asked

"No I mean get out" he said strictly

"...Ichijo what is going on?" Yuki gasped

"Get out!" he shouted and jumped at her, Yuki dived to the side just in time as he ran at her again, going for her throat. Yuki cried and reached for her rode but froze when she realized she had left it in Ruka's room when she had come in.

Ichijo pounced and grabbed her hair pulling, she screamed again and ripped free, running from the room and down the hall, she ran to the stairs but Ichijo jumped in front of her and took a step forward growling darkly

"You will be perfect for my lord" he snarled

"your what?!" Yuki cried, she looked around and decided her best bet was to get her rode back from Ruka's room.

She spun around and ran back down the hall again and dived into the room which she believes to be Ruka's room, but stopped, she was in Shiki's room not Ruka's. Oh no!

Ichijo was suddenly in the doorway, smirking at her with blood red ruby eyes and his sharp fangs glowing in the little light of Shiki's bedroom. He stepped forward and Yuki stepped back, she was afraid and didn't know what to do. Reaching blindly her hands grabbed onto a lamp, she pulled it from its plug and swung it around releasing it and watching as it flew across and went to hit Ichijo on the head. Or it would have if he hadn't easily ducked it and continued to walk towards her.

She reached out again and grabbed a few objects, throwing them at him, but he just twisted his body or jumped, sometimes he caught them and dropped them at his feet, treading on the objects and crushing them under his weight.

Yuki felt her back hit the wall and she stared up as Ichijo continued to walk towards her, hands stretched to the side, ready to grab her if she dived away.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuki gasped "I know you, why?!"

"Because my lord likes blood, I want to please him" he responded robotic-ally

"Lord?" she blinked

"Lord" he repeated

"...Not... Not... Kaname?"

"Of course not"

"...Then who?!" she shrieked

He responded by smirking again and reached forward. His hand grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it painfully smirking into her with cold dead eyes. He leaned down and took a deep breath in, taking in her sweet sent before pulling up her hand, yanking down the sleeve and sinking his long fangs into her wrist.

Yuki stared up at him with wide eyes, her mind buzzing with different thoughts. She never thought she would die like this, she never thought Ichijo would kill her, she never thought she would die regretting so many things. She wondered if just before she would die, would she see her life flash before her eyes, would she see what really happened and see her real parents... She didn't know.

All she knew was that there was defiantly something horrible and painful deep in Ichijo's eyes and it was that same stare that terrified her to the bone. She could move as he pulled back from her wrist and rose a hand to deliver the final blow.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you get what is going on so far and like I ask up the top. If anyone wants to hear the secret of Ryou's passed then i will fit that into the story and you can learn the truth all about him._**

**_Thank you Read and Review Please!_**

**_Like before I need at least one review from someone letting me know they like it and they want to hear more._**


	3. Fights And Special Treatment

**_Thank You for the review. I do hope that you like this story as much as the last, please keep reviewing and enjoy._**

* * *

**_Title: The Controlling  
Summery: '"Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you?  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_****  
_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: I Have an two own characters, Aidou's little sister Erica is one of my own and no use to anyone but Ryou is also one of my bad characters and I have had a few questions through email so if anyone wants to use Ryou in one of their own stories, I am giving permission, as long as you tell people that I am the one who created him and lemme read them_ :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fight's And Special Treatment**

Just before he made contact with her, Ichijo was knocked away. Zero stood, glaring at him, holding Yuki's rode, and reaching for his gun. Yuki jumped over to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Ichijo stood and growled looking around, his forehead was cut and blood dribbled down his cheek.

"Ichijo snap out of it!" Yuki cried

"What is wrong with him?" Zero growled, he looked rather injured but must have forced his way here when he heard that Yuki had come some time ago.

"I don't know" Yuki blinked

"Stay here" Zero said, making his way forward with the rode in hand, his other hand reached down and grabbing his gun in his pocket. Yuki tried to grab him and stop him but Zero avoided her and walked towards him.

Ichijo smirked and walked forward himself, unafraid of what Zero was holding. Soon they where right in front of each other, glaring at the others, Ichijo looked nothing like his normal cheery self, he looked quite scary to Yuki now actually.

"This is going to hurt you, a lot more than me" Zero said

Ichijo frowned at that when suddenly Zero ripped the gun from his pocket and slammed it down on his head with all his strength. Ichijo fell to the ground with the force and Zero, taking no chances, brought his foot around and slammed it into his face three times.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed as he stepped back, she ran forward to see if he was OK

"He'll be fine" Zero said

"You hurt him so bad" Yuki whispered

"He will be fine Yuki" Zero rolled his eyes "Now lets get him restrained before he wakes and attacks us again"

Yuki sighed and nodded, she put her rode back and watched as Zero slung Ichijo over his shoulder. They then headed back to the stairs.

***VK*VK*VK***

**(AN: This is at least two days after that scene with Yuuki and Ichijo)**

The room Aidou was in was lovely. It had pure white walls with a strip of golden shinning border around each part with a pure white carpet to match. The door was like the rest of the room, a pure white with golden handle and frame around it, on the outside it read .H.A. to stand for Hanabusa Aidou. Inside the room there was a light cream brown wardrobe by the single window (locked at all times) and a set of draws under the window, this was covered in a light blue blanket and pillows that Aidou often sat on, staring out the window. On the right side of the wall there was the bed, a double with white sheets and light blue stars and swirls embedded on them and four pillows to match with one single pillow that stuck out, a circular one with blue flakes around it. On the opposite side to the bed was the oak desk, it had pens paper and all the nessesities to keep him busy. By the door there was a large painted book shelf that covered nearly the whole wall and was full of fiction and non fiction facts books to keep him entertained. There was a cabnit beside the bed that held a lamp and a glass of pure human blood that had been untouched (with great difficulty). The bottom part had paints and paint brushes in it as well. Finally there was a shelf that had a few bits and pieces on it beside the bed on the other side, things like a photo of Aidou when he was a child, a torch, a lava like thing and finally a red and yellow rose in a careful vase that was closest to the bed.

Meanwhile, Aidou himself, sat on the bed, in the middle, his hands gripping the covers tightly as he stared off out the window and into space. His normal beautiful blond styled hair was a mess, filthy and unbrushed, his eyes had dark circles around them and where slightly red from crying. His skin was very pale and bony from lack of eating, his lips and nails bitten into rather bad and he hadnt bothered to dress. He was wearing a plain while baggy shirt and pale blue trousers with a blue warm dressing gown over them both, his feet bare and cold.

Just then the door opened and Aidou looked up sharply. Aidou hadn't been there for long (maybe a day or two, he couldn't really tell) but he had already known how it would work, Ruka brought him food and blood (who knows where they got the blood from) and then she would leave, everything would be locked and Aidou would be left to entertain himself.

Ryou had spoken to him the first day here but had said nothing about how long he and his friends where here for or what he had done to them _or_ what he was going to do to them. It had been slightly scary but when Ryou heard him say that or just knew what he was saying he would just smirked and promise he wasnt going to hurt Aidou.

But this time, instead of Ruka, who normally came in, it was Ryou himself. He was carrying the tray of food and blood and some water like Ruka normally did but it was still strange. He walked over and set the tray down on the cabnit like Ruka did and went to the door, but instead of just leaving he shut the door with a click of the lock and came back, sitting beside Aidou.

"Hello my Hanabusa" he smiled and reached up, when he touched Aidou's hair he frowned and sighed "It's a mess"

"I like it this way, it puts you off" Aidou said with venom

Ryou sighed again and picked up a soft hairbrush, he then gently began to stroke the side of Aidou's golden locks. Aidou didnt both to fight, he knew he would lose against him, also it did actually feel nice to have his knotted hair being untangled and set free again. His hair was normal perfect all the time but he had been thrashing around in the night from dreams so much it had grown tangled.

"Why haven't you been eating Hanabusa?" he whispered as he ran the brush through Aidou's hair

"I am not hungry" Aidou whispered back, his eyes closed as Ryou stroked his hair and moved to the other side

"Don't be silly" he chuckled and stroked his cheek down to his chin, forcing him to look at Ryou in the cold eyes "Of course you are, and thirsty, why dont you drink?"

"I do not want to" he said

"Why not? Do I not treat you well?" he asked

"I do not want to be here, I want to stop watching my friends do all my work, I dont want Kain to run me baths, I dont want Ruka to bring me food, I dont want Shiki to come and make the beds, I dont want to even know what you make Rima do and I dont want Kaname to come in here and clean the rooms" Aidou said anger growing, he began to shake, he stood and stepped away from Ryou. He stood by the window, a perfect veiw of the green woods "Why me?"

"You know why" Ryou stood and walked over "Everything about you interests me" he placed his hands on Aidou's shoulders

"There has to be someone else like me" Aidou responded, his eyes began to fill with tears

"No Hanabusa, you are one of a kind" Ryou whispered "You are special, you are what I want, and you are what I am going to have"

His grip on Aidou's shoulders tightened and Aidou gasped, he instantly released his grip and gently rubbed where he had been clutching. Aidou was shaking and crying lightly now, he was very afraid and wanted, more than anything, for this to be a nightmare but he knew it wasnt.

"Please, just leave me alone" Aidou begged

"Never" he chuckled and leaned down, whispering into his ear

Aidou shivered and looked away. He took a step forward and sat down on the draws, still staring out the window. He thought of something and looked around at Ryou.

"Can I go outside?" Aidou asked

Ryou rose an eyebrow and frowned slightly at him.

"I want some fresh air, I am stuffy" Aidou said, when Ryou's face did not change he sighed and added "Someone can come with me. Make sure I do not run off"

"I will then" he smirked and asked innocently "Unless you mind?"

"No" Aidou shrugged, in truth he really did just want to go outside.

"Alright then, once you have washed, dressed and eaten I will take you outside" Ryou stood

Aidou nodded and watched him leave, he sighed and looked at his feet, feeling so much like a dog. Having to ask to be walked around outside by his "master". But he just sighed again and went to get ready anyway.

First he got in the shower and washed his body, then done his hair and stood there for a minute or two, the water rushing down his face and shoulders, dripping from his body and splattering onto the floor. Then he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist as he began to drip dry. Aidou reached forward and grabbed the new toothbrush and then the toothpaste.

Soon he was brushing over each of his pearl white like teeth and his two fangs. When he was done brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth he re-washed his face. Then he got a brush and combed through his hair gently again.

Then, he was slightly drier than before so he finished the job with a towel dry before going to the draws and wardrobe and looking for some clothes to wear. They were all rather nice, things Ryou must have known Aidou would like. Aidou picked out a light blue shirt that matched his eyes and then a pair of plain white trousers. Then he found a nice short dark blue denim jacket.

There where a pair of white trainers by the bed. Soon when he was dry he changed and looked at himself in a mirror that hung on the wall of the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror for a while he sighed and went over looking at the food.

It did look quite nice... He sighed and reached over as he began to eat the toast and egg. He nibbled the bacon before eating it all in one go and gulped down some of the blood and water, mixing the two so it would be easier to get down without choking. The blood was good even though it was slightly off from being left out for so long.

Just as he was finishing he felt someone take hold of his shoulder lightly. Aidou looked around to see Ryou smirking at him. Aidou set the glass down and wiped his lips, then nodded to show he was ready.

"Come then" he said, walking along, not taking his hands off Aidou's shoulders

He walked him from the room that was exactly opposite the long stairs. The main room was full of chairs and seats with a hundred vampires filled. Most looked up and glared at him as he passed but he ignored them, a few where under Ryou's power, like Kaname and Rima, who stood by the door, watching with blank faces. The others where no where to be seen.

The two opened the door for them and then closed it once they had stepped out. It was beautiful. Thousands of flowers and plants growing in all different colours and shapes. Ryou's special roses had been plant as well as a rainbow of colours around them. There where some daisy's nearby and some tulips and some bushes covered in fruit. There where tall tree's hanging over them like unbrella's. There was a river that ran along and twisted around the plants and trees and down to a large beautiful shinning blue lake. The path walked along side the river and only on occasion broke course to go nearer something else before re-joining the water.

It was pretty amazing and had Aidou freezing and gawping at it. Ryou chuckled to himself and took Aidou's wrist, leading him along through the fantastic garden. Aidou followed willingly, he had never seen anything like this in his whole life.

"You like it?" Ryou asked

"Yes, it is beautiful, when was this done? Who did this?" Aidou babbled

"I did it just for you" Ryou announced

"It is amazing" Aidou walked slightly ahead and got down, he ran his hand through the water. It was cold and chilly but he liked it that way, he lifted his hand up and watched the crystal like liquid drop down back onto the stream. He reached over and totched the fine petal's of one of the roses, his hand slipped down and he caught the side of his wrist on a thorn

"Ow" he yelled, startled

"Are you alright, let me see" Ryou reached down

"I... It's fine" he stuttered

"Let me see Hanabusa"

Reluctantly he stood and allowed Ryou to take his arm, he brought it up and suddenly picked one of the unknown flowers petals and pressed it on Aidou's cut. Aidou frowned and watched as the petal soaked up the blood like a sponge. Then when Ryou removed the petal, the would was completely gone, quicker than normal, since it normally took a minute or two.

"There" he smiled

"How'd you do that" Aidou gawped

"Special flowers" he whispered smirking and said seriously "You could come out here everyday you know"

"I could?" Aidou asked

"Yes, without supervision, on your own, any time you pleased" he said

"..." Aidou stared at him unsure, what did he mean by that?

"But of course I would like something in return... Wouldn't I?" Ryou said innocently, Aidou scowled but watched and waited for him to go on "Stay here... with me"

"No!" Aidou snapped

"And why not?" he smirked lifting Aidou's chin

"Because I know what will come next! You will take over my mind! You will control me like some kind of animal! Like you are doing to my friends! Well I wont let you! Never!" Aidou snarled

"We will see, now come, unless you have had enough fresh air?" Ryou asked

Aidou didn't say anything, instead he just glared at Ryou. Ryou shrugged, took his wrist gently and lead him along. Aidou decided not to fight him. Ryou led him along to a small set of freshly planted trees that barely come up to Aidou's waist. They where very cute and had mini bits of food growing from them.

"You eat them if you want, they are delicious" Ryou reached down and picked a mini apple from the tree, he brought it to his lips and took a bite from it.

Aidou watched him and shook his head, he didn't want any of the food. He just really was not in the mood for any, even though his stomach felt slightly empty since he hadnt eaten in a while and his only real food was this mornings breakfast.

Ryou showed him more around the garden. He showed him everything that was good about the garden and then some that was not so good. Aidou stretched his legs and had his fresh air. It was nice.

Then finally Ryou looked at him and smiled, he took Aidou's hand and pulled him back along, saying that was enough for now. Aidou couldnt hide his disapointment as he was led back into his prison. Ryou took him back inside and up the stairs, he suddenly pushed him hard so he was forced to lay down, then he sat beside him and reached over, running a hand over his chin and through his hair. Aidou found himself stuck, staring up at him.

Suddenly his eyes changed, they looked funny now, they where the same colour, shape and size but something was just strange and different about felt funny as well as he stared up at him, his breathing came harder and he began to get even more confused, he felt something pushing against his chest and head, only on the inside. A hard pressure pushed its way deeper into Aidou and he found himself letting it in, staring up at Ryou let the pressure sink further in.

His eyes grew heavy and they half closed, Ryou looked as calm as ever and it seemed to relax Aidou. The pressure still pushing its way in, he only ever felt this way a few times in his life... All of the times when Ryou was trying to take control.

Aidou's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet, he pushed Ryou hard and stood shaking. Ryou took one step back, he was no longer smirking, instead he was scowling. Aidou gulped and held his fists tight, they stood their for a moment in silence.

"I have business to tend to" Ryou said brushing himself down

Aidou looked away and tears filled his eyes. He couldnt believe he was going to let Ryou take control like that. Ryou reached over and ran a finger down his spine over his neck, Aidou shivered and took a step away from him, angry and afraid.

"Are you mad at me?" there was slight amusment in his voice now

"If you try that again..." Aidou warned

"What? What happens if I try that again" he stepped up behind him and his smirk was back, he leaned down and whispered right in Aidou's ear "You know why I was able to get so deep dont you? It is because you do like it here and deep down you really want to stay, you have to admit everything is much better here than in your own life now isnt it?"

"No!" Aidou shouted at him and spun around "Never!"

Ryou chuckled and looked at him "Having them all weight on you, no worries, no fears" he took Aidou's hand and held it tightly in his grip "Everything you could dream of and more"

Aidou stared at him, wide eyed when he felt the same pressure as before. For an instant, Aidou let in it, then pushed it away furiously. He pulled his hand free and took a step back, shaking angrily as he glared at Ryou. Ryou once again smirked and headed for the door.

He shut it and Aidou heard a click of the lock. He really was a prisoner here, and with all his friends as slaves to Ryou... It looked like Ryou really could have his way.

***VK*VK*VK***

**(NA, Back to normal time)**

They walked all the way back to Zero's private room. They carried the unconsious Ichijo and walked along without a word. When they got there Zero threw him carelessly onto the bed and pulled out a chair, sitting Ichijo in it he then got a rope from his chest of draws and tied him up rather tightly.

"Zero?" Yuki blinked "Why do you have rope in your draw?"

"You never know when one of these freaks will need taming, its a special kind of rope, it'll hold their kind" Zero explained

"Ooookay then" she blinked

Zero made sure the rope was tight before he went to the small sink and filled a glass of water. He then went back to Ichijo and raised the glass, throwing it over his face to wake him up. Ichijo yelled and his head shot up, he began to scream and swear.

"Be quiet" Zero growled, when he still didn't shut up Zero smacked him hard

"What do you want" he growled

"Answers" Zero said "Like the full name or your _"master_"

"Why should I answer that!" Ichijo snarled

"Because if you don't you will be in a lot of pain" Zero snarled back, leaning close and showing his teeth

"I am not afraid of you" Ichijo smirked

"You should be... Yuki" he said suddenly "Leave the room"

"What? Why?" she blinked

"I dont want you to see this" Zero said

"But Zero!" she gasped "You cant! It is still Ichijo somewhere in there!"

"Yeah well we need answers and he is the only one who can give them, we need to play rough"

"Zero" said Yuki quietly

"Now Yuki" Zero snapped

Yuki hesitated once again but then headed out of the door. She shut the door and leaned against it, staring sadly at the floor. She listened and soon began to heard Ichijo shout and scream as Zero set to work. She didnt like what he was doing but she had to save Kaname, and hopefully whoever was taking control of Ichijo wouldnt wait too long before telling what Zero wants to hear.

As she walked across the hall and sat on the floor she found herself wanting to tell the Headmaster but at the same time, she didnt want to. Yuki was confused at how she felt at the moment. She sighed once again and leaned back, hands reaching up and covering her ears as Ichijo swore and screamed even louder.

For a moment she wondered what Zero was doing to Ichijo in there but she quickly shook her head, deciding that she didnt actually want to know. Whatever he was doing to make Ichijo scream, it was something that Yuki just really did not want, nor need, to know.

She did not know how long she sat there, or how long Zero was in there with Ichijo. But eventually Zero opened the door and nodded for her to come in again. Yuki slowely stepped up and followed him back inside.

Ichijo was on the chair, he looked fine but he was panting and half leaned over, so he was hurt, but the wounds must have either healed or been internal.

"Tell her what you told me" Zero comanded

"..." Ichijo was quiet for a second, then finally said "Ryou was never dead, he stayed around the school and took over Seiren's mind, convincing the others that he was dead. Then he took over all of the night class one by one, all except Aidou. Then he used this power to make himself stronger, and kidnapped Aidou, taking him to one of his servants locations. He plans to use his power to get Aidou to give himself to him"

"Where?!" Yuki asked snappishly

"I do not know" he whispered

"Why were you left behind?" Yuki asked

"I was to guard the Moon Dorm and bring any young and tasty blood to the master" he whispered

"Ichijo... Snap out of it" she whispered

Ichijo smirked at that and shook his head

"How are we suppose to snap him out of it! Without the old Ichijo back we can't save the others!" Yuki said to Zero

"I do not know" Zero sighed, he thought for a second then suddenly cut his wrist.

He hoped that blood might knock his mind back to his senses. When the smell did nothing but raise Ichijo's eyebrow he dropped some blood into a glass and forced it down his throat. This time Ichijo swallowed and then roared, struggeling to get free, probably wanting more now.

He went to the sink and got a glass of water, he went back to Ichijo and threw it over his face. Ichijo spat and glared at Zero, then smirked and shook his head, leaning back casually like he was in a relaxing hotel. Zero growled at him and backhanded him hard. Ichijo just flinched but then laughed making Zero more mad so he went back to the sink again, he got the glass and filled it with water once again and dropped a blood tablet into it, then pushed it to Ichijo's mouth.

Ichijo choked and struggled but quite a bit of the liquid went down his throat. His head hung low as he choked and coughed badly. Zero stood back watching him, frowning slightly. They watched for a while and were both tense, hoping this worked.

"Ichijo?" Yuki asked

Ichijo looked up and glanced around, his eyes now wide and confused, he looked normal again but they could not trust this, for all they know he could be tricking them so he could get free.

"...Y...Yu...Yuki?" Ichijo asked and struggled "Wh...whats going on? Where am I? Why am I tied up?!" he was beginning to panick

Yuki ran forward and untied him while Zero glared and pulled out his Bloody Rose just in case. Ichijo looked at Yuki and shook his head, small pellets of water fell and hit the ground with a small splash.

"What happened?" Ichijo asked

"That was what we planned to ask you" Zero growled "What do you remember?!"

"Uh... Uh... I was... With Kaname... And he... He ... grabbed my arms and... something... jumped out and... thats all I remember" he mumbled

For a minute they stood there in silence, all staring off into space as they thought hard when suddenly Ichijo jumped to his feet.

"Wait! I remember! Ryou! Ryou came and he was the one that attacked me, he took over my mind and I couldnt control myself! We all attacked Aidou and he told me to stay where I was... He gave me an adress to go if I caught food, I mean humans, I mean blood!"

"Where?!" cried Yuki

"Um..." Ichijo thought hard and resiteded the directions "We need to tell the Headmaster!"

"We will, but first lets make sure we have the right place. We will go there and if we find them someone will be sent back for him, no need to drag him out there if we are wrong" Yuki said

"You will go back" Zero said

"Why me?!" Yuki snapped

"Because it will be too dangerous" Zero growled

"I agree Yuki, you come back" Ichijo nodded

Sighing she nodded herself "Fine"

Zero reached down and tucked his Bloody Rose away, making sure it was in case, he then grabbed two knives and hide them, leading the way to the door. Yuki brushed herself down and wiped her hair out of her face as she grabbed her rode and followed Zero, Ichijo was shortly behind with his two hands for his weapons and they all left the building, down the path, through the woods, and out of the large school gates.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you get what is going on so far and like I ask up the top. If anyone wants to hear the secret of Ryou's passed then i will fit that into the story and you can learn the truth all about him._**

**_Oh and by the way, the reason I used Ichijo is because he is normally cheery and so I wanted to show how he COMPLETELY lost his personality when Ryou got him, just shows how badly he has changed._**

**_Like before I need at least one review from someone letting me know they like it and they want to hear more._**


	4. The Trip And The Torture

**_Thank You for the review. I do hope that you like this story as much as the last, please keep reviewing and enjoy._**

* * *

**_Title: The Controlling  
Summery: '"Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you?  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_****  
_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: I Have only two own characters, Aidou's little sister Erica is one of my own, but she is just in the first one but Ryou is also one of my own characters and of course since he is the evil dude in this he will be in all of them. Some characters in this chapter will be made up but I think that they hardly count as own characters unless you give them detail which I wont really do for some of these._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Trip And The Torture**

Zero, Yuki and Ichijo had been walking for a while now. Ichijo was far too happy for Zero's liking but Yuki did enjoy the cheeful company for once. Zero was always miserable no matter what mood he was really in underneath and even Yori got very down at times so it was nice to be with someone that was cheerful no matter how much you insulted or teased them.

At first when they left the acadamy Zero had began to signal a cab but Ichijo grabbed his hand and said he only knew the way by walking, which also involved jumping over fences and brick walls, and squeazing through small gaps and that it would be very pointless to get a cab. It was said this place was so well hidden that if a pureblood himself tried to blindly find it, then they would not, the only way to find it was to have exact directions and even then when you got there it was sometimes hard to tell where it was since it was hiden behind trees and a mountain.

They walked down the path for a good half an hour, Zero moaning the whole way as Ichijo and Yuki spoke, complaining he was bored, there was nothing to do and his feet were very sore. Ichijo and Yuki tried to have happy conversations about casual things but somehow it always drifted back to the rest of the Night Class that were doing God knows what to each other and Aidou.

"How much longer before we are there?" Zero asked

"Hmm..." Ichijo thought for a minute "About another four days at least at this pace" Ichijo said casually

"Four days!" Yuki and Zero cried out together

"Sorry" he shrugged walking ahead "Cant be helped"

Yuki sighed and walked after him "What happens when it gets bright, will you be OK?"

"Hopefully we will be in a certain spot with lots of mountains and trees that block out the light if its too bright, otherwise" he grinned "Sunlight doesnt bother me*****"

Zero scowled and walked faster "Come on then, let's move"

Ichijo nodded and moved faster as well. Although they were only walking Yuki had to jog to keep up with them both. Soon they were away from the school and the town and moving into the trees. Yuki kept slowing down and yawning as she was very tired. Zero was tired as well but he was able to hide it from everyone while Ichijo was used to have little sleep and was not very bothered.

Zero suddenly stopped and looked around, he pulled Yuki up and onto his back as she slowed down once again. She yelped but then, too tired to fight, yawned and leaned against him, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"How long will we be able to go before we need sleep?" Zero asked Ichijo after a few silent minutes

"I do not know for sure, our best bet is to get there, make sure no one is in any imediant danger and then sleep for a day before going in" Ichijo nodded "But if it comes down to it we will have to rest"

Zero nodded silently and began to run, carrying Yuki, Ichijo grinned and chased after him. They began to have a race, running and moving, but moving so carefuly and perfectly that they barley jogged Yuki at all. They covered quite a lot of ground while they ran and Yuki slept soundly.

"It is rather quiet with Yuki asleep" Ichijo noted

"yeah" Zero grunted

Ichijo sighed and continued to run in silence, only occasionally looking around to make sure they were alone. Zero however did not look around and ran staring straight ahead.

They ran a good two days when Ichijo happily stated that they were making good time. Zero nodded, silently he was very happy, he just wanted to get the Night Class and get back before anything weird happened.

***VK*VK*VK***

He was allowed to come out of his room for a large night ball that Ryou was holding. There were going to be a lot of people there to meet him, Ryou was a very special vampire, Aidou still was not sure of his blood quality and could only assume that he was a pure blood considering that he did not have to do what other pure blood's said.

That night when Hanabusa woke, Ryou was sitting on the bed, watching him. Aidou blinked and sat up slowly, yawning slightly. He had no night clothes he felt comfortable in so found himself constantly sleeping in only his boxers.

"Hanabusa, I want to get you fitted for the party tonight, you must wear something..." he reached over and stroked his cheek "...Elegant"

Aidou nodded, his face was emotionless.

"Smile for my Hanabusa" Ryou suddenly asked, taking his face between his hands "Smile for me"

Aidou looked away "I cannot"

"Please" he purred "Smile for me, I love your smile! But you never give it to me... Please"

Aidou did not reply and did not smile, he just stared off into the distant. Then suddenly Ryou reached down and began to run his fingers over his ribs. Aidou couldn't help himself but to laugh and grin. Ryou smirked and let go fo him while Aidou scowled and looked away again.

"Aww Hanabusa, why do you hate me so?"

"You know exactly why" Aidou whispered

"Why do you not just forget about them, if it bothers you so much I can send someone else up everytime, you dont have to see those vampires again" Ryou pressed

"Those vampires are my friends!" Aidou shouted

"...For now" Ryou reached over and began to play with a stray stand of Aidou's hair that had fallen over his face "But you may make new friends soon"

"I don't want new friends!" Aidou shouted "I want my cousin Akatsuki! And I like Kaname, and I may not like her very much but I want to have normal mouthy Ruka back!"

"..." Ryou stared at a heavily breathing Aidou but continued to play with his hair "They are gone now Hanabusa... So do not worry... If you would like I shall keep Akatsuki around for you but I am afraid that after tomorrow at least one of them must die"

"What do you mean?" Aidou's eyes were wide

Ryou smirked and kissed the top of Aidou's head. He then stood and requested that Aidou hurry and stand as well so he could be fitted for his clothes for this evening. Aidou hated it but then stood and grabbed his dressing gown.

He followed Ryou into the middle of the room before Ryou called out and Rima and Shiki stepped in, both looking as distant and blank as ever. Just the sight of them made Aidou's stomach do a back flip, just like it did every time he saw any of his friends acting like mindless zombies for Ryou and for him.

The two measured his arms and legs, they checked his waist and neck, and his shoulers and chest. Then Rima disapeared and reapeared with a long suit. It was pure black with a red shirt and a black vest and a white tie. They also had a pair of black shoes for him to try on as well.

When he was wearing them he found himself tight and uncomfortable. Ryou saw this straight away and instructed Shiki to make it more roomy and comfortable. Aidou did not thank Ryou, he did not even look up at him as he was fitted.

Soon he found himself in front of a mirror wearing a very handsome suit. For some reason the suit made him feel taller, older and more mature. His hair was gently combed to the side and he looked quite different with the white gloves on. Ryou stood behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, smirking into the mirror as he stared down at the younger vampire.

Aidou didn't really know what to say. So he stayed quiet and just stared at himself.

"How do you like it?" Ryou whispered

"...Alright" Aidou mumbled, shrugging like it was no big deal

"Good, now then, come down, you must eat something before the party so you do not seem like a pig" Ryou chuckled

He reached over and suddenly stripped Aidou down to his underwear before pulled on his dressing gown. Aidou blushed slightly but otherwise he did not fight him. He then followed as Ryou led him from the room and across the hall into another room. It was a dinning room with a long table and half a dozen tables alone it. Otherwise the room was rather plain with white walls and a cream set of tiles on the floor.

"Sit down anywhere you like" Ryou said

Aidou walked to the nearest chair and gently sat down. There was a small draft and although the wind was cold and brushed over his bare body, Aidou found it nice as he was always using ice. He sat there for a while when someone placed a plate in front of him, he looked up and saw Kaname. He had the same blank face ever but just the sight of him made Aidou lose his apitite.

"Are you alright Hanabusa?" Ryou sat opposite him and Aidou responded by looking down into his lap and pushing the plate away. Ryou pushed it back "Hanabusa, I just want you to eat..." when he did not touch the foor Ryou sighed and waved his hand, Kaname walked over to him "Hanabusa, if you do not eat, Kaname shall commit suicide"

Aidou looked up in shock, then down at his plate as tears dripped down his cheeks he forced himself to eat. While he was eating Ryou walked around and wiped away the tears smiling slightly at the control he had over the boy just by a small threat. He then placed a large drink of blood in front of him and Aidou gulped that down without a word.

A second plate of food was set down in front of him, and once again he ate it silently. It was quite delicious and he loved every bit of it, but at the same time, with every bite, he felt more and more ill. The food was moist and soft as he chewed in his mouth, the hard food was crunchy and sour. The blood was very hot and saulty, so it must have been very fresh, it tasted like a girl, a young adult, she tasted pretty and smart but her blood was slightly off, as if this person had been ill, close to dying, or just poor and dirty.

Ryou watched him through the whole time. When tears ran down his cheeks, Ryou would reach over and wipe the tears away. Then finally Kaname left with the plates and Ryou sat watching Aidou with squinting eyes. For a long time no words were exchanged between the two when finally Ryou stood and began to walk around the table.

"Someone will be coming here soon to have a meeting with me, please sit there and be good" he smiled

"Who?" Aidou asked

"A loyal friend" he smirked

"What is there name?" Aidou asked

"Vanessa"

Aidou snorted "Perfect name for a slave"

"She is not a slave, she is a loyal friend"

"That is just another way how you call her a slave" Aidou smirked and sat back, arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly Ryou was sitting on the table in front of him. He reached over and stroked Aidou's blond hair as the younger vampires eyes widened and he stared at him. Ryou's long fingers ran down his hair and stroked his cheek, then ran down to his chin. He watched him with a hard eye and smiled smugly. Aidou didnt know what to do, he stared at him, shaking slightly and breathing hard.

"You are so sure of yourself, and you are amazingly smart, yet you are a fool at time Hanabusa. I blame the pethetic school that you went to for so long." Ryou chuckled, stilling running his hand over Aidou's chin, cheek and hair. "A slave is someone who is forced to work for another, and the man in charge makes them weight on him hand and foot, miserable without any pivaleges of their own." he paused "But a loyal friend is someone who has the same privaleges as you do, who follows you without force, who gets rewards for doing good work and who believes in what you believe... Do you understand?"

"..." Aidou said nothing when Ryou grabbed his chin and lifted his head up gently, smirking he leaned forward and whispered, asking if he understood again "Yes...."

"Good boy" he chuckled again and stood, there was a small knock at the door "That must be her"

Aidou watched as he went to the door, he opened it slowly and let in a very beautiful vampire girl. Aidou froze and his blue eyes widened as he stared at the girl in open horror. He knew this woman very well, and he was terrified that she might actually remember him as well. By the horribly wicked smile on her face and in her eyes, he knew she remembered him very well.

"Hello Hanabusa, it has been such a long time" she beamed "You remember me right? It is me, Vanessa"

"...Good Evening" Aidou said, bowing his head

"Oh! You are so formal!" Vanessa cried and stepped forward

In seconds Aidou had stood and made a sword of ice, he took a step back, knocking over his chair and pulling on some of the sheets that covered the table, he rose his weapon and his face was hard, ready to attack her if she took one more step to him.

"Meany" Vanessa pouted

"Vanessa, sit down" he pointed to a particular chair and watched as her perfect body sat delicatly on the chair. Ryou walked over and reached down, he lay a hand on Aidou's shoulder, the younger boy's eyes never left Vanessa at all. He reached forward and gently took the ice sword from him, snapping it in half, he then gripped Aidou's hand and made him sit down, still not taking his eyes off Vanessa. "Calm down Hanabusa, she wont do anything to you, I promise" he whispered and leaned over, saying it right into his ear.

Aidou swallowed hard and nodded silently, eyes dropping to his hands that lay in his lap. Although he was not looking and watching them, his ears were sharp and he was listening in on what the two were saying to each other.

"You have information?" Ryou asked, his arm was around Aidou, holding his forearm.

"Yes, I do. The one who you left at the Night Dorm, Ichijo" Aidou's head snapped up "Is on his way here as we speak, he is being aided by a level D vampire and a human girl with a strange rode"

"Zero... Yuki" Aidou whispered

"How close are they?" Ryou asked

"Well, the level D and the human seem like a couple but Ichijo may just be a friend in my oppinion unless they are having a threesome" Vanessa smirked innocently

"Not their relationship! You know what I mean! How close are they to the mansion!?" Ryou snapped, his grip tightened on Aidou's arm but he kept his mouth shut.

"About a day or two and they will be here" Vanessa nodded seriously now

"Alright then, perfect, we can have that ball without any fuss" he looked down at Aidou "And you can have your friends go with you, without a fuss as well."

"I dont want them to be there, you will just make them weight on you and all your stupid guests!" Aidou shouted

Ryou sighed and leaned back "How about a deal then" Ryou looked down at him "Kain is your cousin is he not?" Aidou nodded "Well if you promise to behave, stay happy, and be polite to all the guest and people in this home tonight, then I will allow Kain to stay by your side the whole night as well as for the rest of your time here, do you understand?"

"...Yes" Aidou whispered, defeated

"Good, now then, follow me to your room, you need to sleep for tonight" Ryou stood, pulling Aidou to his feet as well.

Vanessa smirked and watched them as she began to twirl her hair and stuck out her lower lip. Aidou slowly walked to the door while Ryou right behind him and out of the room. Ryou led him back to his own room and then pushed him towards the bed. Once again he stripped him of his blue dressing gown and forced Aidou to lay down. Aidou rolled onto his side as the covers were pulled up to his chin for him. As his head rested on the soft pillow his eyes grew heavy, he knew Ryou was sitting, watching him but Aidou no longer care and allowed himself to be carried off into the lan of the sleep.

_A Dream/Memory  
When Aidou and Kain where very young Kain meet his first girlfriend. It was Vanessa. She was very beautiful and lovely and down right perfect around Kain. But she was horrible around everyone else. Often making fun of Kain's parents and his grandparents, but Kain was so in love he laughed along with her._

_Their beautiful relationship came to a crash when Kain decided to introduce his girlfiend to his best friend and cousin, Aidou. It was there that Vanessa decided that Aidou was a funny characters and when Kain asked what she thought of Aidou she said she loved him, he was adorable and funny, and that she could see why him and Aidou were best friends. __It was only shortly after that she showed her true colours around Aidou._

_"I like you" she whispered and walked up to him "You're cute... and oh so powerful"_

_Suddenly her hand was up and she sliced his cheek open, then pressed the fingers to her tongue and lapped the blood up like a kitten with milk._

_"Oh your blood taste so delicious..." she took a step towards him, showing her fangs._

_"Wha... what are you doing!" Aidou gasped_

_"Be quiet" she snarled and went to bite him when the doors opened_

_Kain walked in and froze when he saw Vanessa about to bite his cousin. He stared for a moment before racing forward and throwing her off to the side, shaking with anger. He stood in front of a helpless Aidou and spread his arms to the side._

_"Stay away from my cousin" Kain snarled_

_"...Akatsuki... I..." she gasped, tears filling her eyes "I'm your girlfriend... I was just kidding"_

_"Get out!" he hissed_

_"...Akatsuki..." she whispered_

_"OUT!"_

_"You care more about that snot nose little brat than you do me?!" Vanessa shouted_

_"Yeah I do" Kain glared_

_Suddenly Vanessa was in front of him, she brought her foot up high in the air and kicked his chin as hard as she could. Kain's head nearly snapped back and he fell back down on to the ground, Aidou stepped to the side and shouted his cousins name._

_Vanessa landed on her feet and smirked, jumping against and landed hard on Kain's stomach. Kain gasped and Aidou screamed for his cousin. Vanessa just wanted to cause him as much pain as she could before the adults came. That was when Aidou suddenly pounced on her and knocked her away. She shouted and fell to the ground hitting her head rather hard on the pavment. Aidou stood, with his hands of pure hard ice curled into fists._

_"Never hurt Akatsuki like that in front of me!" Aidou snarled wildly_

_"Is that a threat? You little brat!" she screamed_

_"Yeah it is!"_

_Vanessa suddenly charged at Aidou but he jumped to the side and dodged her. She went to attack him again when she stopped. She heard a noise, it was the family, coming to see what all the rucas was about. Shooting a final death glare at Aidou and Kain, Vanessa spun around and ran for the window, she dived out and landed on her feet before running at top speed back to her home. Aidou hurried over to Kain as his cousin stood, brushing himself down._

_"I'm fine" Kain smiled "You OK? She didn't touch you did she?"_

_"No but... Akatsuki I am sorry" Aidou whispered_

_"Why are you sorry?"_

_"I always mess up your things" Aidou mumbled_

_Kain stared at him for a second before he laughed and reached down, pulling Aidou into a tight hug "I would rather have you over anything else!"_

It was the first sweet dream Aidou had expierenced since he had heard of Ryou's escape. It was nice and although he was very happy, when he woke, he still found himself with tears running down his cheeks, all because he was no longer able to feel Kain's sweet arms around him. As he lay there, allowing tears to run down his face, Aidou thought back. He was always so close to Kain, because no matter what Aidou did, Kain was always the first to forgive him, even if it meant that he got Kain into trouble, or stole Kain's things or just got on his nerves.

Sighing, he allowed a few more tears to fall onto the white pillow before he rubbed his eyes clear of them. Then he sat up and allowed the blanket to drop down off of his body, before he stood and walked over to the nearest window. Outside it was dark and he saw people parking cars all around the building, stepping out in formal robes and dresses and finally making their ways into the building. 'Must be for the big party' Aidou thought to himself. His eyes widened as he recognised some of the poeple coming, like Ichio, Ichijo's grandfather. And Shiki's mother. As well as Ruka's older sister, the biggest shock of all.

Just then the door opened, he looked around sharply and saw Kain, he was holding up Aidou's formal clothing and he was dressed in a very handsome set of formal clothes himself. Although his eyes were blank as ever, he had on a friendly smile as he shut the door and laid the clothes on the bed, looking up at Aidou. He knew Ryou must have told him to smile but even so Aidou found his legs running towards his cousin and his arms flinging there way around his waist. Kain did not react but Aidou just buried his face into his cousins shoulder.

"Please come back Kain... Please be my cousin again" he whispered

That was when he felt Kain pulling at his clothes. Aidou didnt fight as he slipped down his boxers and nor did he feel embaressed at his cousin seeing him naked, it was just one of those things where it just did not matter any more. He let his arms drop and stood still as Kain bent down and slipped the boxers off. Aidou lifted his feet as Kain put a fresh pair on, and then he lifted his feet again as Kain pulled on a pair of dark black trousers with no pockets and only a zipper and button on the front. Then he lifted his feet once more as Kain pulled on a pair of crystal white soft socks over his bare shaken feet. After he was done with that Aidou lifted his arms and allowed a plain white T-shirt, then Kain got him into a formal white shirt with a single pocket over the right side of his chest. Finally when that was done Kain brought over the black blazer. Pure black with only a thin yellow border around the whole each of the edges of it, a pocket in the same places as the pocket on the white shirt with a strange golden bone cross over it. Then suddenly Kain pulled out a rose... It was the same rose Ryou had given Aidou in his nightmares, blood red stem and thorns with yellow petals and a strange thumb print pattern of red over each of them.

Kain carefully laced it into his pocket and then brought out a brush, he led Aidou to sit down and began to slowly brush his hair. Aidou did not fight, instead he closed his eyes and pretended that he was back home as normal with the old Kain brushing his hair for him because of how much Kain had always liked Aidou's hair. Finally he was done and he led Aidou to the bathroom where Kain wet a clothe and wiped down Aidou's face, he then suddenly gave Aidou a strange mouth wash to use and nodded, to show he was ready.

Kain held out his hand and after a moment of thought, Aidou took it to be led out of the bathroom and out of the whole room. Aidou looked around, there was no one in the corridors at all. Kain led him down towards the stairs and that was when he saw everyone. All standing with wine glasses in their hands, talking to one another or just looking around, everyone was so busy that barley anyone noticed Kain and Aidou until he stopped and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome Hanabusa Aidou" came Ryou's loud voice from the largest chairs in the room, there was a smaller but similar chair beside him which he moticed for Aidou to come and sit on. He hesitated but then he felt everyones eyes on him and as a blush crawled across his face he knew he would be in trouble if he disobeyed in front fo everyone. So, never letting go of Kain's hand, Aidou walked down the stairs to join the fancy party.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you get what is going on so far and like I ask up the top. If anyone wants to hear the secret of Ryou's passed then i will fit that into the story and you can learn the truth all about him._**

**_1*= _**"Sunlight doesnt bother me" **_I read the manga not long ago and Ichijo really isnt all that effected by the sun... I don't get it. HELP!_**

**_Like before I need at least one review from someone letting me know they like it and they want to hear more._**

**_P.S  
_IF YOU LIKE HANABUSA AND AKATSUKI SWEET ONESHOT, CHECK OUT THREE ONESHOT'S I HAVE DONE  
FAMILY FUEDS-THEIR FIRST FIGHT  
MEETING CHIBI-WHEN THEY FIRST MEET  
AND WHY DID YOU DO IT KAIN- KAIN IS DEAD AND AIDOU ISNT HANDLING WELL**


	5. Meeting And Fighting Together

**_Thank You for the review. I do hope that you like this story as much as the last, please keep reviewing and enjoy._**

* * *

**_Title: The Controlling  
Summery: '"Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you?  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_****  
_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: I Have only two own characters, Aidou's little sister Erica is one of my own, but she is just in the first one but Ryou is also one of my own characters and of course since he is the evil dude in this he will be in all of them. Some characters in this chapter will be made up but I think that they hardly count as own characters unless you give them detail which I wont really do for some of these._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meeting And Fighting Together**

Ryou made sure Aidou was sitting beside him with a drink in hand before he sat down himself again. Aidou stared around, the people he knew did not seem very shocked about the treatment, so he assumed they already knew about him from before, or Ryou was interfering in some way with their minds. Either way Aidou was able to sit where he was and shut his eyes, relaxing.

That was when everything just went down hill. A soft music began to play and Ryou looked over at Aidou whom shrank down in his seat and continued to drink his drink. Ryou suddenly smirked and reached over, taking Aidou's hand and pulled him to his feet. He held his hand and pulled the boy in front of him, smirking as he rested his head on his fist, elbow on the side of the chair.

"Dance" Ryou commanded

"What?" Aidou blinked, stunned

"Dance for me" he said clearly

"...I cannot dance" Aidou felt the blush spreading across his pale small face

"Dance" he repeated

"...I can't" Aidou whispered he could hear the tears building in his voice

"Dance" he repeated once again, but this tone told Aidou that it was the last time he was going to ask

Hating himself and hating Ryou, Aidou slowly began to move his body in time to the music. He was not a bad dancer but he was not going to be entering any contests for it. Ryou smirked as he watched Aidou before reaching forward and taking his hand. He began to hold Aidou's hand and move him as he dance from the side to side, back and forth, smirking and keeping a tight but gentle hold on his hand.

Finally he pulled Aidou to a stop, the blond was breathing a little harder but otherwise he looked as calm and pleasent as if he had just been standing there for the whole time. Ryou smirked and pulled him so he stood right in front of him then spoke quietly but clearly.

"Go get yourself and me another drink... Try not to speak to anyone unless you have to" Ryou commanded

"...OK" Aidou responded, he looked up, Kain was waiting to walk with him, it looked like Ryou would keep his promise and Kain would be staying by his side through the whole night.

He walked over to the table that was laid out on a silk white clothe, it stretched from one end of the room to the other, pressed up against the wall with small plates of biscutes and jelly sweets, with wine and other alcohol drinks that were set out in glasses, each mixed in with each other. There were piece of chiken and small ham sandwhiches for anyone who was getting a little hungrier but what shocked Aidou the most was that there was also small glasses of blood with three or four ice cubes in, quite a few people had them while others mixed the blood into their other drinks and had them together.

He reached forward and picked up two glasses of light blue wine, it had two ice cubes in it each, he watched as Kain picked up two glasses of blood, he didn't like this but said nothing as they made their way back through the crowd. When suddenly, someone grabbed one of the drinks he was holding and gulped it down, he then grabbed Aidou's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor and started to dance with him. Aidou yelped in shock and dropped the other glass, but as it smashed on the floor no one paid any attention. He looked forward and saw a young vampire, no older than Kaname but a head taller than Aidou with light blue/silver hair that hung over his face in spikes like a hat shading from the sun, he wore the usual black suit and sensible shoes. He danced with Aidou, leading him away from Ryou and Kain.

"Who are you" Aidou snarled "Let go of me!"

"Shh, Ichijo is on his way" the boy whispered, Aidou looked up shocked "I'm his nephew"

"Ichijo has a nephew" Aidou blinked, shocked

"Yeah, my mums his sister" the boy said

"How old is your mum?" Aidou blinked

"That isn't important, look, point is, Ichijo and I know each other, so he contacted me and got me to come here with my great grandfather Ichio, so that I could talk to you" the boy said

"I don't even know your name, how do I know you are really his cousin?" Aidou scowled

"My name is Tatsua" he said as he moved further away, he could see Ryou beginning to stand "And you are going to have to trust me"

"...You have had contact with Ichijo?" Aidou asked

"Yeah... He wants me to tell you, to be ready to get out of here, he is not sure about how but he is going to get you all out of this place" Tatsua spoke quickly

"What do I do?" Aidou asked

"You just have to be ready, try and get through to your friends whenever you are alone" Tatsua was moving quicker than the music now "Talk to them, try and get into them, and thanks for the dance"

Aidou frowned when suddenly Tatsua stopped dancing and bowed at Aidou, he then turned around and quickly walked off through the crowd. Aidou looked around and saw Ryou pushing through the crowd for him. Aidou considered for a moment, making a break for the door but stopped when he saw the two large vampires guarding it and knew he would never get away.

So instead he looked around and made his way back to Kain and Ryou. Ryou smiled when he saw Aidou making his way down to him. He waited for the boy to catch up before making his own way back to their seats, this time, just sending Kain to get the drinks. When Kain came back, Ryou mixed the blood with the alcohol and sipped it slowly, relashing the sweet taste.

Aidou stared down at his drink, he did not touch the blood and just watched as his alcohol moved around and around in the glass. He sat in his seat and pushed his head down into his shoulders. Kain stood right beside him and said nothing but even his cousins comfort was not enough to make him smile or grin.

The night went on and some people came while some left. It was very lonely for Aidou because he was not trusted to leave Ryou's side. It was very irritating and he was constantly moaning or groaning quietly to himself. Sometimes when Ryou went to talk to someone and told Aidou to stay in his seat, Aidou would talk quietly to Kain like everything was normal but Kain never responded to him.

Then as Ryou came back he fell silent and would sit, staring out into space. The clock ticked and more and more people came and went. Ichio came and spoke to Ryou quietly, though he kept looking at Aidou whenever Ryou was not looking and glaring at the younger boy for no reason.

"Akatsuki?" Aidou whispered

Kain looked down at him with the usual smile. Ryou and Ichio were far too busy with their own conversation to listen in on Aidou's.

"Remember when we were kids?" Aidou asked

Kain still just stood smiling

"You said you would always be there for me right? Remember?" Aidou asked

When Kain just continued to smile Aidou felt his heart drop. How was he suppose to snap Kain out of this.

"Come on Akatsuki" Aidou begged

"Something wrong Hanabusa?" came Ryou's voice

"No" Aidou said looking around.

Ichio had gone off, he didn't know when, so he didn't know how long Ryou had been watching and listening to him trying to get to Kain. It would have been embaressing if Aidou cared what anyone here thought of him anymore. Ryou sat beside him and reached over, playing a strand of hair of Aidou's blonde head.

"Do you have to?" Aidou snarled

"Yes... I do" he smirked

"What is this party even for?!" Aidou demanded

A sly smirk slipped across his face and he leaned down, their noses an inch from touching "You will see Hanabusa"

A feeling of dread washed over Aidou and he stared up at Ryou, as the older vampire leaned back and smirked at the crowd of dancers and more. Aidou looked over at Kain but his zombie cousin was still smiling off into the crowd, it was so unlike Kain that Aidou felt tears fill his eyes. This wasn't right! Kain was not suppose to act like this! Why did it have to be his cousin, why did it have to be him?!

Sighing he reached over and took his cousins hand, like when he was very little, he looked forward and tried his best to blink away the tears that settled on the ends of his lashes and lids. He tried to see if he could spot Tatsua again but was unable to find him in the millions of heads that bobbed up and down in the thousands of people running around.

Kain suddenly turned around and bowed down to someone, when Aidou looked up his heart skipped a beat, it was the pureblood Sara. She smiled iceily down at Aidou and Kain before giving a nice and warm smile towards Ryou... She had not even spoken yet but it was clear by the look on her face and the way she was acting that she did not like how Ryou was treating lower class vampires at the moment.

Sara walked over and smiled kindly to Ryou, she asked him where he had been for so long. Ryou chuckled darkly and reached over, lifting up Aidou's hand and pressing his knuckles to his lips as he spoke, Aidou looked down annoyed and embaressed.

"This little boy had other ideas rather than to let me go on" he smirked as he suddenly lightly cut one of his knuckles, running his tongue over the single drop of blood. "Trapped me in a strange set of doors"

"Really?" Sara scowled at Aidou and he felt himself shrink down in his chair

Aidou couldn't help himself and snarled "Well you shouldn't have killed my sister and kidnapped me"

Ryou laughed while Sara looked ready to slap him. Kain remaind as blind to it all as ever while Aidou turned and glared down at the food table. The two of them began to talk to each other while Aidou just stared off at the food and ignored them as best as he could.

***VK*VK*VK***

As the walked down the road, Ichijo decided that they better contact Aidou, so that he doesn't do anything rash as they are just about to save him. He voiced this with Yuki and Zero and both (although Zero, reluctantly) agreed with him.

They moved along to the nearest home they could find and asked a few people for a phone, they asked at least six people before one person allowed them to borrow the phone, then they spent a few minutes in a room alone, arguing of who to call. They needed someone to be able to get near him, but how could they since they didnt know who was able to get in the home where Aidou was.

Finally Ichijo called his sister, hoping she would be able to help, he pressed the phone to his ear and listened closely. After a long talk with his sister, he found out truly that she followed higher blooded vampires and that she would never go against anyone just to save one of his friends. She apologised deeply and said she had to go, that their grandfather was coming round before he went to the big party.

"What party?" Ichijo blinked

"Ryou is having a great party, any vampires are invinted and Ichio is going to go" his sister said impatiently

"Can you do me a favour then?" Ichijo asked quickly

"Yes?" she sighed, very annoyed now

"Put Tatsua on" Ichijo begged

"Why?!" she snapped

"Because! Look just do it!" Ichijo snapped back

"Fine, but you have six minutes, tops" she warned

"That's OK" Ichijo nodded

She called her son and handed the phone to him. Tatsua was shocked since he and his uncle never actually spoke to one another, they had seen each other at family parties but otherwise, since they lived so far apart, they just kept their distances. When he said hello he listened as Ichijo ran though everything that had happened, and then begged for Tatsua to go with his great grandfather and warn Aidou to be careful.

"I know this is a big thing, but your mother won't listen, and we don't know who else to ask!" Ichijo said quickly

"Tatsua, hang up now" called his mother

"One second!" Tatsua called back and spoke into the phone quietly "Sure, I'll help, I mean, what else is family for, so I warn Aidou that you are coming and to sit tight... Is that it?"

"Yes... wait" Ichijo said as Yuki snatched the phone from him

"Hay, also, ask him if he can try and talk to some of the other night class, it may not work unless they have a certain liquid but maybe Aidou might be able to get to them and convince them to snap out of it or something..." she said

"Alright, mums getting really mad, I better go... Bye" Tatsua hung up and ran to catch his great grandfather to ask if he could go, he felt that it would be better to get Ichio to tell his mother he was going, that way she would not suspect that her brother told him to go and she would never say no to someone she both feared and respected.

Meanwhile Yuki, Ichijo and Zero all headed off again, the only person who had, had any decent sleep was Yuki and that was resting on Zero's back while he ran but Ichijo and Zero where hanging in, even though it was easily spotted that they were tired.

Yuki felt guitly and said that she would stay awake with them, but since she was not a vampire and therefore did not have a strong enough will as they did, she found herself falling to sleep on multiple ocasions. Each time she woke on Zero's back and complained to the both of them about not waking her up.

"You need your rest, so that when we both rest, you can wake us up if anything happens" Ichijo explained

Yuki huffed and sighed angrily but said no more about the subject. Zero would say nothing and kept his hard face as he ran, it was clear that he did not care for iddle chit chatting, Yuki was not sure why he was so concerned about the Night Class. She didn't realize that he was actually just concerned on finding this new threat of a vampire and eliminating it.

"Anyone hungry?" Ichijo suddenly asked, in his arms were a dozen apples and berries.

"Are they safe?" Zero asked

Yuki however, ignored him and reached down, over his shoulder, snatching one of the apples and taking a large bit out of it. She moaned with satisfaction of the taste and chewed it slowly. Ichijo grinned and ate a few berries of his own before he held it out to Zero so that he could take one, when Zero turned his nose up at it, and Yuki waved for him to give her some berries.

Ichijo handed her a few and Yuki suddenly digged her heel into Zero's side making him yell before she threw the berries into his mouth and covered his lips again. Zero gave a muffled yell and shrugged slightly, trying to drop Yuki but Ichijo helped hold her up on his back until he finally chewed and swallowed the food.

"There, wasn't so bad now was it!" Yuki grinned at him while he scowled up at her.

"Let's just go" He snarled and began to run

Soon after he got a little ahead, Ichijo appeared at his side and the two began to chase each other, running madly after one another.

Soon they found themselves outside a very large mansion.

Some vampires were walking in and out of the large doors, they could see from the bushes they were hiding in, there were trees surrounded around the three of them as the bent down and spied on the house. They were all nervous at being caught but so far no one looked their way.

"So what now?" Yuki asked them

"Well, since you have had plenty of sleep, you are to stay watch over us both while we sleep ourselves and build back up our strength, then as we check and make sure all the other ARE in there, we will send you to the nearest household to call the headmaster and wait for him to come and get you before you come back here again" Ichijo explained

"Is that safe?" Zero asked

"It should be fine" Ichijo nodded "If we go in and make a scene, then Ryou should call all the vampire back to deal with us, he will do anything to protect Aidou from leaving him again"

"If you are sure" Yuki said slowly and went further into the trees, she sat against a tree with a whistle around her neck that Ichijo had handed her from his pocket.

"If any vampire spots us and comes over, then blow on that as hard as you can, it should wake us imediantly" Ichijo said

"But won't it alert the other vampires as well" Zero noted

"Yes it will, but if she tries to shake us awake then there is a chance we won't wake straight away and this will give the vampires that have spotted us a chance to wound or possibly kill us and one of them could alert Ryou anyway if we are spotted and there are two or more. The whistle will alert the other vampires yes but it will wake us straight away and we will jump to action in shock of the sudden noise" Ichijo noted

"You thought of everything, didn't you" Yuki giggled

"I hope I did" he said suddenly with a worried look on his face "Otherwise we are in trouble"

"Come on boys" she said, waving her hands to them "Get to bed and sleep, we need your energy"

It didnt take very long for the exhausted boys to fall asleep. When they were both snoring lightly on the cool grass Yuki slowly pulled out her rode. It didn't hurt to be safe. She leaned back with the rode in hand just in case and waited. Whenever she heard the slightest movement she would stiffen up and get ready to attack at any moment. Instead it was normally just passers by that didnt notice them or it was a small animal passing by.

For a while, it was quite peaceful. As she waited in the dark she watched the sky, it was day time when they got there, it would be dark soon, this was good because that meant it was the perfect time they could attack, in the night when both Zero and Ichijo would be better rested and more powerful.

As her own body began to relax and drift off she would shake her head and arms to stay awake. Neither Zero, nor Ichijo had any bad dreams or disturbed sleep. They snored lightly and quietly, occasionally Ichijo would get a little louder and in a desperate attempt to quiet him, Yuki would cover his nose and shh him to be quiet.

For a while it seemed like everything was going to be alright, as the night began to fall, Yuki prepared herself to wake the two up gently when she heard a voice close by. It sounded like a man and possible a woman, but she could not be sure. Yuki stiffened as the voice got close and she pressed against the tree she was resting at, she held her breath and looked around, but the voices continued to get close when suddenly...

"Gotcha!" someone cried as they grabbed Yuki's arm

"Ahhh!" she screamed and put the whistle into her mouth, blowing hard and loud, letting off a defaning shriek from the whistle.

With a start, the two vampires woke, Zero straight away leaping at the vampire that held Yuki, while Ichijo took only a second to figure out what was going on, he himself jumped and kicked the second vampire away. It was a female and male, though both were extremely large and angry looking. The male grabbed Zero's shoulders and slammed him down onto the ground, kneeing him hard in the stomach before bringing down his own head and smashing it against Zero's. The ex human gasped in pain and struggled against the one on top of him but it was no use.

Ichijo had the female easily pinned to a tree, and just as he got ready to finish her off and rush to Zero's aid when something smacked against his head and made him stumble back. Ichijo could not even let out any sort of cry before he was smacked again and hit the cold hard ground. Zero was too dizzy to do anything when a large arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him to his feet, a hand snatched the bloody rose just as he reached for it and now the ex human was helpless.

Ichijo had someone sit on his chest and begin to beat on his face and body while Yuki screamed helplessly in the arms of another, she tried reached for the rode which had been knocked from her hands but it was too far away... They were trapped.

***VK*VK*VK***

They were all dragged into the large home without any chance to speak. Inside, all the vampires were lined up against the wall, glaring down at those that interupted their party. At the end of the lines were the one and only Ryou and Aidou, Aidou was holding Kain's hand who stood beside him, gawping at his friends with both worry and sorrow.

"Well, if it isn't the Night Class that I left to look after the dorm, you are in big trouble" Ryou noted to Ichijo and looked at Yuki and Zero "As for you Zero, I think it would be nice for some entertainment" he waved a hand and suddenly Kaname jumped down "Fight Kaname, if you lose, we kill the human, if you win, you two can leave"

"What about the other Night Class?" Zero rose an eyebrow

"They belong to me" Ryou smirked

"No they do not!" Yuki shouted, she was looking at Aidou as she said it, who had tears filling his blue eyes as he watched something he knew he could not stop.

"Yes they do, now then" Ryou waved his hand

Kaname stepped forward to fight Zero. Aidou's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Ryou. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"You can't do this" Aidou whispered to Ryou, who looked down at him

"And why not?"

He had no answer. Instead he looked forward in time for Kaname to leap forward and jump at Zero. Before he could make contact Aidou leapt from his seat and tackled Kaname away himself, he didn't do it for Zero, he did it so Kaname would not get hurt. As they both hit the ground Aidou sat up just in time to have someone else pull him up, he struggled as arms wrapped around him but stopped when he realized it was Kain.

"Naughty child" Ryou sighed and nodded, suddenly someone grabbed Yuki and lifted her slightly from the ground, Zero stood alone in the room as Kaname approached him dangerously. As Zero rose his arms to defend himself Kaname pounced. Yuki looked behind and saw it was Ichio holding her, she looked around in horror to see that no one cared Ryou was going to kill a pureblood.

In seconds both were covered in blood. Zero had been unable to help himself but accidently cut deeply into Kaname's shoulder, while Kaname was purposley doing all he could to rip Zero to ribbons. He was finding it hard to keep defending and not hurt Kaname. Whenever he dived at him Zero would do his best to duck but normally had part of his head and face torn.

Ichijo struggled against the vampire holding him and looked desperatly around. He saw the other Night Class but they were all in a trance, standing at the exits and watching out for anyone who might try and escape. He could not see his nephew anywhere and Aidou was in a state of shock as Ryou walked over and said something in his ear, he could not hear but he could just make out the mouth forming the words 'Fun begins'.

Yuki was struggeling desperatly against Ichio, but he was far too strong for her. She gasped as he tightened his grip on her arms and tears fell down from her cheeks. Suddenly Tatsua was beside his great grandfather, he looked up at the older man and gave a fake smile.

"Sorry gramps" he brought a chair around and let it collide with the back of the elder mans head. The collision made Ichio let go of Yuki and fall back, mostly in suprise but there was a little pain there too. Tatsua looked down at Yuki and winked, she gawped and shook her head when she heard Zero cry in pain.

"Zero!" she shouted and looked around, Kaname had a hand through Zero's shoulder, he was bringing his hand to go through the silver hairs head when Yuki dashed over. Yuki threw herself in front of Kaname's hand and shut her eyes, crying out "Kaname! Stop!"

His eyes widened and he stared in shock at Yuki for a moment. Kaname's hand began to shake and he stared at her, Ryou roared at him to finish the both of them but as the sweet tears dripped down Yuki's soft cheeks, he came to his senses and leapt away from them both, withdrawing his hand from Zero's shoulder. Kaname stood there for a moment, staring at them both, wide eyed, panting hard... Then he breathed... "Yuki?"

"Kaname" she sobbed and threw herself in his arms. Ryou swearing blindly in the back ground. Aidou and Ichijo gawping at them. Zero stood, clutching his shoulder, breathing hard himself. "Zero!" Yuki remembered, she ran to him "I'm... fine..." he gasped

Kaname turned around and glared at Ryou who scowled back. For a moment it was just a staring contest, whoever could give the worst glare would win, when Ryou suddenly smirked, he began to chuckle, it got louder and louder until that chuckle transformed into a cruel sick laugh. Reaching over, he snatched Aidou from Kain's arms and held him against his chest, resting his chin on the blonde's right shoulder.

"You think this is it?" he asked the others "You think you have won?"

Placing a hand on Aidou's head he mumbled something. The blonde's eyes widened and he stared into space. Letting him go he stepped back, most of the others copied him. Senri, Rima, Ruka and Kain all, however stepped around Kaname, Yuki and Zero, stopping them from moving anywhere.

"How will it feel... to be killed... by your own friend"

Not even a second after Ryou said that, did Aidou leap forward and attack. No one understood what was done to him but they knew this wasn't Aidou's wish. None knew Ryou had put old memories back into Aidou's head, making them seem real. Aidou thought he was attacking some wild hunters that had come to kill his best friend, who had turned into a level E at one stage.

All of them jumped out the way, the Night Class that were still under his spell followed them. Aidou chased after Zero, he could smell the blood off of him and decided to go for the weakest. Zero ran and dodged his attacks but knew he could not keep it up for much longer. They had to think, first they had to snap Aidou and the rest out of their state. Thinking quickly Zero pulled out some of his blood tablets, he threw them to Yuki, and Kaname. Yuki lept into the air and caught them, then ran over to Senri and jammed a pill into his mouth, Kaname wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her out of harms way as Senri went to attack her. Luckily he also swallowed the pill.

As he slowly came back to his senses Yuki did the same to Rima and Ruka. Kaname pulling her away each time to be safe. Kain ran to stop them and this time it was Kaname's turn to force a pill down his throat. Ryou was laughing as he watched Zero run away from his property. He watched as Aidou brought down a stick of ice into the already bad wound of his shoulder not noticing the others.

Kaname hurried over to Senri, Rima and Ruka. Yuki pulled Kain along behind her.

"What is going on?" Rima asked

"No time to explain!" Kaname snapped "Let's just say we have to get Aidou away from Zero, pin him down while we do the rest"

They nodded and ran over to Hanabusa who was kicking and punching deeply into Zero's stomach, his eyes were still wide and empty as he saw the images only in his mind. Kain wrapped his arms around to stop him but Aidou just knocked him away and leapt at Rima. Senri jumped in the way and back handed Aidou to the floor, Ruka ran forward, ignoring Kain's shouts to wait and dived on top of Aidou, pinning him down.

Just as the other made their way to her they froze, there was a loud ripping sound and suddenly a large spike of ice was sticking out of Ruka's body, it was covered in blood and so was Aidou who had his ice hand sticking through her.

Ryou howled with laughter and was suddenly over the two, he leaned down and stated clearly to Hanabusa so everyone could hear.

"Do it... Finish her off... What is she to you" he reached down and covered the boys eyes "But a horrible spoilt girl... Who always annoyed you... Who always made you angry... Who is she to you... You always threaten to kill her... do it now"

With those final words. Before anybody could shout or run to stop him. Aidou brought his ice hand to the side... And ripped Ruka open... Killing her....

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!  
This lil death is sort of needed for the last part (this is going to be three parts) and I needed someone dead... please dont hate me!_**

**_LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP NEXT!!!  
By the way, I think is the most words I have ever done in this story!!! so yay!!!_**

**_Like before I need at least one review from someone letting me know they like it and they want to hear more._**


	6. Fighting, Dying And Screaming

**_Thank You for the review. I do hope that you like this story as much as the last, please keep reviewing and enjoy._**

* * *

**_Title: The Controlling  
Summery: '"Kain please" Aidou sobbed "Oh god please Kain please" but Kain ignored him, he scowled and dragged Aidou along ignoring the pleads.' What happens when the friends you relied on last time to save you are now against you?  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_****  
_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: I Have only two own characters, Aidou's little sister Erica is one of my own, but she is just in the first one but Ryou is also one of my own characters and of course since he is the evil dude in this he will be in all of them._**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fighting, Dying And Screaming**

For a moment no one spoke, they all stared in horror at the mess in front of them. Ruka stayed for a moment on top of Aidou, staring down at him with blood dribbling down her lips, sliding down her chin and onto the blonde's soft, pale, horror filled face. He seemed to have snapped out of the trance he was in and stared up at the body hanging over him. Ryou laughed, delighted by this while the others stared, unable to believe that what had happened, had really happened.

"Ruka" Yuki gasped, tears in her eyes, she was the first of the group to speak.

Most of the other vampires had run away from the caos, none of them where truly loyal at all. Ichio was one of the first to leave when he saw Kaname had gotten his senses back. Tatsua was one of the only people to stay, mostly they were in shock but he knew that he could not leave his uncle to deal with this alone, also this was the most excitement he ever had.

"Aww poor idiotic girl" Ryou said as he pulled Aidou, up and away from Ruka, her body was fighting but it was fighting a lost cause... and her skin slowy turned to ashes***.**

"No... I... Wouldn't... Couldn't...No... Please no" Aidou began to cry, hard sobs escaping his lips and tears like rain falling down his cheeks, washing some of the blood away from his cheeks. He looked down at his now, normal hand, now also covered in ruby Ruka blood.

"Yes Hanabusa.." Ryou chuckled "You murdered her... In cold blood"

Aidou gasped and stared down at the ashes that replaced her body, it was slowly being blown away by the wind. Kaname stepped forward and got down onto his knees, he stared down at the dust, the only remains of their dear friend Ruka. He looked up at Aidou and Ryou and scowled darkly, he was glaring at Ryou but Aidou mistakenly took it for a glare at him and whimpered, shrinking back.

"Aww now stop that, you're scaring Hanabusa" Ryou smirked

"Let... My friend... Go... Right now... Or else..." Kaname snarled

"Or else what? Hmmm? In case you haven't realize... You do not scare me at all..." he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, a small black hound walked in and over to them "Take care of them for me, will you" he said to the hound

The hound howled in reply and looked back at the Night Class. They all got ready for a fight but it never came, yet they never took their eyes off the hound, this was exactly what Ryou wanted and he hurried, pulling Aidou along, and dragging him from the room. Aidou didn't fight or shout, the shock of killing Ruka still fresh in his mind.

"Hanabusa!" Rima shouted as she spotted the two go. The others looked around and this was when the hound pounced, jumping and landing on top of Kaname. Rima, Senri and Ichijo all hurried to help him while Yuki stared in shock. Kain spun and, apologising to Kaname, ran to find Aidou, with Zero right behind him.

They didn't run for very long before Vanessa, jumped out between Ryou and the two vampires, stopping them in their path. She grinned when she saw them come to a sudden stop and stare at her. Kain in shock, and Zero just so he wouldn't run into Kain.

"Hello Akatsuki, miss me" Vanessa giggled

"What are you doing here?" Kain gawped

"I work for Lord Ryou, now and always" she growled

"I just want to get my cousin back" Kain snarled

"Well he belongs to Ryou. He is Ryou's and no matter what, he will always belong to Ryou" Vanessa cackled

Kain growled and ran to tackle her while Zero got his breath back. Vanessa jumped up giggling madly and jumped back, still blocking their way. Kain growled darkly and shot a flame of fire towards her. Once again she jumped and dodged the attack, but this time she also leaped forward and kicked Kain hard in the face, he grunted with pain and fell back.

Zero however, growled, and hurried past Kain, ducking under Vanessa and running after Ryou and Aidou. While he did, Vanessa spun and went to chase after him but Kain grabbed her long red hair and pulled viciously. She screamed and struggled but Kain had a good grip on her hair.

"Let go!" she screamed

"Never" Kain snarled

"I cannot let you stop them, Aidou BELONGS to the Lord!" Vanessa shouted loudly

Kain growled angrily and threw her behind him. Vanessa flipped and landed lightly on her feet without any trouble, she looked up and laughed, smirking at him. Kain waved his hands and his fists caught on fire, he ran at Vanessa, meaning to burn every part of her skinny little body. However Vanessa was just too quick, she jumped and dodged all his attacks, laughing loudly.

"Hold still!" Kain snarled

"Never" she laughed

Kain ran after her angrily. He jumped and went to punch her on the face but she stepped to the side and he missed. Angrily, he chased after her, mad as hell, unable to control his temper any more. Vanessa found this funny and just jumped, dodging from side to side, giggling like mad.

"Vanessa..." Kain said "If you believe in Ryou so much, then why don't you run and be with him?"

"Because I know where he will be, when I have gotten rid of you, he will thank me and then I will be rewarded and everyone will be jealous of me" she grinned cat like

"Is that what you really think will happen?" Kain smirked

"Yes!" she hesitated and frowned "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well. We all know about how Ryou wants Aidou. Next to my cousin you are nothing to Ryou. What makes you think he won't change places just to protect Aidou and even if you do get back then what makes you think he will reward you for getting ride of me, especially when Aidou will resent Ryou for killing me off..." Kain shrugged

Vanessa stared at Kain in shock. Kain just tried to act natural but apparently, it wasn't natural enough and Vanessa screamed loudly, jumping up and attacking Kain. She was a lot faster than he was and a little more powerful. She managed to get a very painful kick in his stomach and then another painfuly one on his jaw, knocking his head so far back that he felt like it was going to snap right off and fly across the room.

As Kain fell back he hit the ground hard and rolled a little. Then he got to his hands and knees just to have Vanessa jump on his spine and knock him back down onto the floor again. Kain let out a loud gasp of pain and shrugged but she began to jump up and down on his back, sending him further and further into the ground. It was very painful and Kain would give anything just to go unconscious while she did this, but he ignored the feeling and fought to stay awake, he fought to keep his eyes open and to roll onto his back, bringing his hands up and sending two large cannonball like flames up at Vanessa, it hit her hard and she was knocked back, she was sent back and smashed in the nearest wall.

Still in pain, Kain stood up and stumbled over to her, he grabbed her by her tight little top and threw her to the ground hard, he knelt beside her and began to punch her repeatedly in the face. He grunted in anger as he did so.

Then, still panting rather hard, he stood and glared down at the girl under him. She gasped up at him and struggled to stand but failed. Kain was breathing hard and his heart was pounding against his chest, he was shaking with bone pain and adrenaline. He pointed a finger at her and snarled, just quiet enough for her to hear.

"I am leaving you alive... But if I catch Ryou and Hanabusa... And if Hanabusa is dead... Or if I don't catch them because you stalled me... Then I promise to come back and kill you. Even if I have to hunt you down because you have run off" he knelt down, his face right in front of hers and spat "I, will. Kill. You"

And with that, he stood up. Leaving a panting, sobbing and choking Vanessa sprawled on the ground, unable to even lift her own head up from the dried mud and rubble around her.

Kain took a breath before he remembered something "Oh yeah" he leaned down and bit into Vanessa's neck. He drank her blood for a little bit before standing again, he had his full strength back once more. He glared down at her "You taste as vile as when we were younger" he growled

"And you... You have... changed Kain... You are no... longer the sweet... boy I fell for... You... are a monster" she spat, Kain blinked in shock "The... younger you... would have never... done this... or said... what you just did... How can you be sure... You will be able to protect Aidou?... In fact... How do you know... You will not get angry at him... And kill him?"

"Shut up!" Kain snapped

"Aww... Did I hit... A nerve?" Vanessa teased

"I said shut up!" Kain's hand shot down and he grabbed her throat, in seconds he squeezed and blood exploded from her, it soaked both her dead body and Kain's clothes. His hand as ruby red as her hair. Second after that, her body shrivelled into dust and the wind blew it away.

Kain stayed where he was kneeling, panting and gasping, staring down at the bloody mess on the ground. He was shaking horrible and could see his hand pale under the liquid of blood. Gulping quietly Kain stood and wiped his hand down, he shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. He couldn't let her get to him. Not now, he had to save Aidou. He could worry about her words after his cousin was safe in his arms again.

_'Or his throat, not so safely in your hands'_

Kain's eyes widened and he shook his head quietly, he didn't know what that voice was, or what it meant, all he knew was that he had a job to do. So he looked around and ran in the direction of where he had seen Zero and Ryou run off to.

***VK*VK*VK***

Zero had lost Ryou. He had been chased him along through the trees when he ran into the town. They must have been running for a long time to reach a town. Either way, Aidou was still lost, he ignored all of Zero's shouts and ignored all of his cries. Ryou found them funny and laughed, he did not bother with all the people around him and instead just pushed passed them, shoving some into others. He pushed one little girl in front of a car.

That was what got Zero to lose them, he had dived to the side and ran across the road and grabbed the girl, pulling her out of the way and landing gently on the path. Then he was surrounded by a bunch of people, desperate to ask how he saved her, or thank him for saving her.

He took a while but soon he managed to push passed them and run back down the street again. For a while he was able to find out where they were going because people where staring off after them but soon the people where no longer staring and instead they were staring at Zero.

It was no help and soon he began to wander around, looking for them, no idea if they were even still in the town or if Ryou had taken Aidou and moved on straight away. The more he walked, the more annoyed he got, he also got more and more nervous, he could not lose them, if he did, they may never find Aidou again!

Angry and annoyed, Zero stopped and took a breath to calm himself down. Then he looked around, the sun was beginning to rise, where ever Ryou was, or where ever he was heading, that place would need to be shady. Thinking quickly Zero made his way to the nearest people, a calm looking woman with an older man pushing a baby along. They had been watching him suspiciously for a while.

"Excuse me" he said as politly as he could manage "Have you seen a large man carrying a blonde small boy? Both wearing formal clothes? They stand out a little here?"

"Maybe we have sonny" the man growled "Maybe we aint"

"Please" Zero snapped "That man has kidnapped my friend" Although Aidou wasnt his friend, he just wanted to find them "I need to know if you saw them!"

The woman stared at him for a moment of silence, before she whispered in a low and sweet voice "They were heading towards the childrens school" she pointed to one of the larger buildings "Over there"

"Thank you!" Zero bowed and hurried off, maybe he could catch them if he ran at full speed and did not stop, he would be tired but maybe if he stalled them then he could regain his strength.

His feet hit the pavement hard and his breath was rough in his throat. He was sweating badly and had to blink alot to keep it from falling into his eyes and blinding him. He brushed his hair from his face but apart from that he only moved as fast as his feet would allow him. Soon he was at the school, he knew they were still there because he could hear children screaming.

As he ran in he pushed passed children and teachers and made his way, he stepped in the main hall where they were all fleeing from and saw Ryou standing up on the stage in front of everyone. His hands and mouth was covered in blood, there were a few younge kids and one teacher at his feet, all dead. Aidou was on his knees behind Ryou, he was still in shock, staring off into outter space of the caos.

"Ryou!" Zero shouted

Ryou looked up and smirked "Zero... I was just dropping by for a snack, you want some?" Ryou asked

"Never you sick monster" Zero growled stepping forward "Try and control me then Ryou"

"I would but I need to be touching you, and the last stupid thing I am going to do is get too close" Ryou smirked

"Coward!" Zero spat

"Oh no, smart" Ryou chuckled, he picked Aidou up and pulled him along to the nearest window "I wish to keep Aidou and to do that I must stay alive. I will be seeing you, Zero"

With that he jumped out the window and began to climb the wall, holding on to Aidou at the same time. Zero shouted and ran after him, he slipped out a window and watched him for a second as he climbed higher and higher before he reached the roof. Zero was not about to let him get away so easily. Leaping up, he grabbed onto the wall and climbed up, grabbed the wall and lifting his weight, he scratched himself a lot but ignored the pain and blood and continued to chase him.

Soon they were at the top of the building, Zero was breathing hard and shaking. Ryou was as fit as ever, he was still holding onto Aidou, who was now just about coming to his senses and looking around, confused and lost. For a moment neither said anything and just stared at one another, then Ryou brushed himself down, smirking.

"You followed me all this way have you Zero" he noted

"I am a Hunter and I will kill you" Zero growled

"Does that mean you do not care for Hanabusa?" Ryou gave a fake gasped

"Not really" Zero answered honestly

"Well then... lets fight"

Ryou set Aidou down on his feet, the blonde vampire was still in a daze. Ryou took only a step forward when Zero's feet where covered in ice, and his shoulders caught fire.

"What you may not realize, is when I drink a vampires blood, I obtain their powers, and I have drunk a lot of peoples blood" Ryou chuckled

"That doesnt matter to me" Zero growled

"It shall when you are on your death bed" Ryou snickered

"I am still alive and kicking now, so come on!" Zero shouted, he completly ignoring the fire and ice

Ryou gave a sickly grin before stepping forward and raising a hand. Suddenly Zero's insides were burning. He gasped and fell to his knees, he coughed and choked up some blood. He wanted to lean right over and stay directly on his hands and knees but the ice prevented him from doing so. Ryou chuckled and watched him amused while Aidou's eyes widened in shock.

Zero glared up at him and slowly his hand reached for his pocket, he felt around for a moment before he got a hold of the handle of his bloody rose gun. He began to pull it out when he felt a stabbing pain in his lower side. Ryou had sent a large ice stick right through his side. He chuckled and grinned as Zero's eyes widened with fear and confusing.

"Good bye" Ryou said

He rose his hand to deliever the final blow and kill the Vampire Hunter off when suddenly there was numb pain in his right leg. As he looked down at himself he saw a deep gun shot wound, it had, what looked like, purple electricity fuming around it. Frowning he looked up again and saw Zero.

The boy was holding his gun, and although it wasnt raised very high, it was high enough to hit Ryou. Zero gave a bloody smirk as Ryou began to lose his balance on that leg. He placed the gun on the floor so that he could give a sarcastic wave and spat some blood at Ryou's feet.

"You little-" Ryou began when his leg completely failed him and he fell back, toppling from the building.

Although he was falling he was glad. The shot would not kill him and neither would the fall. He would hit the ground but then, quickly fix his leg and go back after Zero who was too injured to move and save Aidou. But then, before he could hit the ground he saw him.

Kain, he was badly hurt, breathing hard, choking on his own blood and limping badly but he was standing under Ryou, proudly and angrily. Ryou had a blank face for that moment, he hesitated, and it was that hesitation that was the end of him. For on that hesitation, Kain had risen his hands and sent his largest fire shots at Ryou yet.

They were like blazing tornados shooting from his palms. It covered Ryou in an everlasting blaze, burning his skin. If he wasn't hurt he would have been fine, but the damadge allowed the fire to burn him. As his clothes and skin caught fire Ryou screamed, this time in pain.

As he landed on the ground with a thud, Kain ran over, he was not going to waist any time, he was going to kill Ryou! He rose his hands and, ignoring the fire, shot his hand forward and diging it through Ryou's skin and grabbing his cold heart. Staring at him with the darkest eyes Kain had ever placed on his face, Kain ripped the swollen organ from his stomach.

Meanwhile, Zero had been slowly making his way over to Aidou, who was in a state of shock and unable to move but stare at the blood that still coated his hand. He was in a pure state of shock, so many events had happened in such a short amount of time for him that it was hard to remain calm. Zero had managed to break the ice around his shoulders with the end of his gun and then use the ice to put out any flames that lay on his shoulders.

"Hanabusa" Zero growled, when he did not respond he got down on his knees and grabbed his shoulders "Aidou you stupid blonde twit!"

"Stay away from me" Aidou whispered

"Shut up and stop being stupid!" he snapped "Come on I have to finish that dick off before he gets away!"

Suddenly Aidou was standing "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed and shoved Zero hard, unfortunatly he shoved him too hard and fell back from the roof. He lost his balance and slipped down, rolling just managing to grab onto the sides. He gasped and looked down just in time to see Kain stabbing a burning body. He frowned and then his eyes widened in shock as he realize it was Ryou...

Zero shouted when he was pushed but thanks to the ice, instead of falling off, he tripped on that and then managed to grab on again. Once he had pulled himself up he stood and looked around, frowning slight. In the distant he could see people making their way towards them. He hoped it was the rest of the night class.

As Kain stood and withdrew his hand, the fire burned out and was replaced by a small pile of steaming grey dust. Breathing heavily he looked up in time to see Aidou's wide blue eyes staring down at him. Both stood (or in Aidou's case, hung) frozen for a second. Then as his fingers began to slip, Aidou yelled and accidentally let go. The drop wouldn't have killed him, it wouldn't even have hurt him unless he got a bruise on his wrist but never the less, Kain raced forward and caught him in his arms.

Then Aidou stared at his cousin and felt tears well up in his eyes, as much as he tried to pull them back they refused and begun to drop slowly, one by one, down his cheeks. He sniffed noisily and began to cry harder, soon he was making heart wretching sobs and wrapping his arms around Kain's neck, burrying his face and howling as loudly as he could.

When the others showed up seconds later, he was still sobbing and clinging to Kain. Zero jumped down and Yuki ran to hug him. After a moment of jealousy, Kaname stepped forward and looked down at Aidou. He sighed.

"We must get back... Yuki, get on my back and I will carry you. Kain, carry Hanabusa, he is in no position to run"

No one argued with him, and soon they were off, making their way down the dark dirt road... heading for home.

***VK*VK*VK***

"You are certain Ryou is dead?" Kaname asked

"I am" Kain nodded

They were in the medical room. Aidou lay in the bed, sitting up and staring off out the window into space, completely lost in his own nightmarish thoughts to take in what was happening around him. Kain was sitting on the bed beside him, an arm over his shoulders while his other hand gripped Aidou's tightly for reasurance. Kaname was opposite them, leaning against the wall and watching the two cousins. Rima and Shiki were sitting on the bed beside Aidou's, neither saying nothing, holding each others hand tightly. Ichijo was off making sure Yuki was OK, even if she was with Zero. Kaname had wanted to be sure she would not be afraid but she seemed fine, just a little shaken, which was understandable. Seiren was talking to the headmaster, she had been told exactly what to say and if he had any more questions Kaname would be visiting after he made sure Aidou was OK.

"Hanabusa" Kaname said but the blonde was too lost to hear "Aidou" he called and he jumped.

As he looked around at Kaname and opened his mouth to speak. His voice was small rough and nervous, understandable since he hadn't stopped crying since they had made the long trip home. "Yes Kaname?"

"How are you feeling?" his voice was soft and tender

Aidou stared at him for a moment before looking out of the window again. He just couldn't bring himself to speak in case he burst into tears again. He was tired of looking like a baby.

"Rest here for a few days" Kaname said "When you feel ready you can come back into the moon dorm, someone will be with you at all time"

Aidou nodded and Kain tightened his grip around him protectivly.

"It will be light soon... Everyone should head to bed now" Kaname said

"Wait" Aidou croaked, everyone looked around shocked, there were tears, glistening down his cheeks "...What about the Souen's?"

"..." Everyone hesitated before Kain asked "What about them?"

"Who is going to tell them?" he asked

"...I will" Kain offered

"No... It's just... I want to" Aidou said

"Are you sure about that?" Rima said "We wont mind you know"

"Yeah but... I just... I..." he sniffed and shivered "I have to... Please?"

"Of course" Kaname said standing up straight "But for now rest, Kain will stay with you, come on Rima, Shiki, lets go"

Kaname walked over and gently ran a hand through Aidou's hair, bringing it down and stroking his cheek, then standing and slowly walking away. Rima gave her best simpathy smile and nodded while Shiki just gave a small nodd. Then, one by one, they walked through the door and shut them.

There was silence between the cousins before Kain pushed Aidou down so he was on his back, then pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders, tucked gently under his chin. He smiled as best he could and leaned down, kissing his forehead, then he sat back and began to stroke Aidou's blonde hair, hoping he would fall into a numb sleep without nightmares.

"Akatsuki... Why dont you hate me?" Aidou choked out

"Thats a bit of a weird question..." Kain mumbled quietly

"You loved Ruka... Why dont you hate me?" Aidou began to cry again

"Please dont cry Hanabusa" Kain begged "The reason I do not hate you is because I care too much about you. You are family and everyone knows it was not your fault that Ruka died"

"Akatsuki..." he began to sob aloud

When he had calmed down once again, Kain sat beside him and watched him sleep. He only looked away for a second when he went to get Aidou something to drink. Aidou then rolled onto his side and stared out the window. He was looking around and exploring around the trees and bushes, around the plants and birds that flew down and landed to peck the ground. As he was looking around he stopped when he saw something, it looked like a small glow. Then he realized what it was... A pair of eyes... Yellow... With red pupils.

And the screams started again

* * *

**_Just for the part about her body dying and how it turned to ashes. I am not sure if that is how they die but I have always seen it as that so sorry if I am wrong, feel free to correct me._**

**_THE END!  
THERE IS A LAST STORY CONNECTED TO THIS!  
THE ABANDONING ABOUT AIDOU BELIEVING RYOU IS STILL ALIVE AND AFTER HIM AND ALSO TORMENT FROM RUKA'S GHOST???_**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!_**


End file.
